


brave new world

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Bisexual Characters, Blood and Injury, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bureaucracy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character of Color, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Felix always makes things better, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Not SPECTRE Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Skyfall, Rimming, Single work, Slow Burn, Smoking, Spies & Secret Agents, anger issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Бюрократия утомляет куда сильнее, чем беготня и перестрелки, и Бонд больше не чувствует в себе сил сопротивляться изменившемуся миру.Бонд сдаётся. Мир победил.
Relationships: James Bond/Felix Leiter, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CathrineBush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/gifts).



> 1) пренебрежение медицинской правдой (автор знает, где лажа, но камон, #этожбонд);  
> 2) автор не спец в работе спецслужб, но камон, #этожбонд [2];  
> 3) автор вдохновлялся прекрасными фиками [«Оттепель»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998387), [«Resonance»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892291) [(рус.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824457), [«Chain of Command»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819335) [(рус.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003109) и [«Poor Communication Kills»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431428) [(рус.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474711), которые искренне рекомендует к прочтению, а также командными фанонами;  
> 4) в фике могут содержаться следы орехов и камео Бобби Аксельрода из сериала «Миллиарды».  
>   
> [ **Иллюстрация к фику**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729624).  
>   
> И вот вам сахарно-стеклянный [плейлист](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4VCdevUOBg&list=PL2P75AoSiWcl-xBXoymF4rUMpuc7GkR30), чтобы настроиться на нужный лад.

— Через двадцать метров поверните налево.

— И как я должен отсчитывать эти двадцать метров?

В наушнике слышится сдержанный выдох сквозь зубы.

— Примерно через двадцать пять шагов.

— За это время я уже сделал шагов десять, а то и больше, они считаются?

— 007, — обрывает его координатор. — Просто. Поверните. Налево.

Бонд останавливается. Он стоит на огромной площади и слева от него действительно есть проход — вернее, два прохода. В этом месте на площадь выходят, сливаясь в устье в одну, две узенькие улочки.

— Здесь? — уточняет он.

— Да, — едва не рычит координатор.

Бонд пожимает плечами и беспрекословно поворачивает налево.

***

После смерти М — после смерти _прежней_ М, каждый раз напоминает себе Бонд, и это как ковырять пальцем плохо зажившую рану, — в МИ-6 меняется очень многое. Часть этих изменений на поверхности, видны невооружённым глазом; часть лежат глубже и ощущаются скорее интуитивно.

Во-первых, новый М оказался большим поклонником бюрократии — что не должно было удивить Бонда, подозревавшего это с самого начала, но почему-то всё равно удивляет. И немного — самую чуточку — разочаровывает: после той перестрелки в Уайтхолле ему показалось, что они могли бы сработаться. Бонд не любит ошибаться.

Теперь ему приходится таскать с собой электронный пропуск — простую белую карточку без каких-либо надписей, которая срабатывает только в том случае, если Бонд, прикладывая её к считывателю, держит большой палец чётко по центру.

— А что мне делать, если на очередном задании мне отрежут палец? — спрашивает Бонд, вертя пропуск в руках и тоскливо думая о том, как бы его не потерять. Что-то подсказывает, что новый М отнесётся к подобному разгильдяйству с меньшим пониманием, чем его предшественница.

— В этом случае, 007, мы сделаем вам ультрасовременный протез, — едко отзывается Кью. — А вообще — вы должны сдавать пропуск перед командировками и получать обратно по возвращении.

— А как я попаду к вам, чтобы получить обратно пропуск, без этого самого пропуска?

— Вы получите все инструкции позже, — холодно улыбается Кью, и Бонд не может решить, издевается тот или всё-таки ещё не всё продумал.

Впрочем, пропуск — это сущая мелочь по сравнению с дополнительными отчётами и кучей бумажек, которые Бонду нужно теперь заполнять сначала перед отправкой на задание, затем после возвращения с него. Билл, похоже, не рад их количеству и сам; он несколько раз сбивается и подглядывает в толстую папку с памятками, пока объясняет Бонду, в каком порядке и в каких случаях тот должен сдавать ту или иную документацию. Билла искренне жаль. Бонд не поменялся бы с ним местами ни за какие блага мира.

— Я всё понял, — говорит он. — Хочешь, проведу за тебя инструктаж с другими агентами? Если ты пообещаешь заполнять за меня всё это дерьмо.

Билл закатывает глаза, шлёпает Бонда папкой по плечу (и этот удар оказывается куда весомее, чем можно было ожидать) и выгоняет из кабинета. Бонд смеётся и выходит, потирая плечо.

Смеяться, на самом деле, не над чем.

Бонд никогда не любил бюрократию — его душит необходимость отчитываться за каждое своё действие, согласовывать с Лондоном каждый свой чих. При прежней М правила, по большому счёту, были теми же, он просто привык к тому, что они не распространялись на него. Теперь он такой же, как все, никаких исключений. У него есть лицензия на убийство, но она больше не означает, что с него не спросят за каждую смерть, не изучат внимательно, пристально, едва ли не с лупой все обстоятельства случившегося и не взвесят его аргументы. 

Это утомляет куда больше, чем беготня и перестрелки, и Бонд больше не чувствует в себе сил сопротивляться изменившемуся миру.

Бонд сдаётся. Мир победил.

***

Он возвращается с очередной миссии. Сдаёт в техотдел все выданные ему перед командировкой гаджеты, кроме одного, прикладывает подробную объяснительную о том, куда тот делся, расписывается в ведомости. Сдаёт Биллу папку с отчётом, прикладывая фотографии наблюдения, расшифровки разговоров и чеки из ресторанов, гостиниц и даже с заправок. Билл смотрит на него осторожно, с затаённой тревогой, как на онкологического больного в терминальной стадии, и говорит, что М просил зайти к нему.

В приёмной М тихо и очень спокойно. Негромко жужжит принтер, выплёвывая какие-то распечатки. Ив отрывает взгляд от монитора, не переставая что-то печатать, и искренне улыбается Бонду:

— Здравствуй, Джеймс. М как раз освободился, проходи.

В её голосе нет предупреждения об опасности, нет той тревоги, как во взгляде Билла, только ободрительное тепло, и Бонд внутренне недоумевает: что же такое приготовил для него Мэллори? Что-то, что пугает Билла, но вызывает воодушевление у Ив.

Бонд заходит и закрывает за собой обитую кожей дверь. Внутри ещё тише, чем в приёмной; тройные стеклопакеты и усиленные стены не пропускают ни звука, и тишину нарушают только едва различимое гудение кондиционера и тиканье настенных часов. 

Он ненавидит этот кабинет. Отсутствие посторонних звуков давит на уши, и ему кажется, что он задыхается под толщей воды.

Бонд расправляет плечи, расслабленно закладывает руки в карманы. Пусть их организация и называется военной разведкой, но никто не требует армейской субординации, и он наслаждается теми небольшими вольностями, в которых ему (пока что) не пытаются отказать.

— Вызывали, сэр?

— Да, 007. — Мэллори собирает разложенные на столе бумаги в стопку, переворачивает её пустой стороной вверх, затем жестом предлагает Бонду сесть. 

Тот послушно опускается в кресло, расстегнув пуговицу пиджака.

— Я ещё не видел ваш отчёт по последней миссии, но из того, что я знаю о её результатах, вы провели её безукоризненно, — начинает Мэллори. — Как и почти десяток предыдущих.

Он смотрит на Бонда, сложив руки в замок, вежливо улыбается — той отточенной годами улыбкой политика из Уайтхолла, которая не выказывает ни чрезмерного дружелюбия, ни чрезмерного интереса, но и не кажется холодной или отстранённой. Бонд думает, что из него должен был выйти отличный политик — умный, внимательный, блестящий лидер с безукоризненным прошлым. Как же вышло, что вместо этого Мэллори оказался здесь, в этом здании, в этом кресле, в этой структуре, которую не чувствует, не понимает и упрямо — и даже не безуспешно — пытается перестроить под себя?

— Благодарю, сэр, — нейтрально отвечает Бонд и тоже улыбается. Его улыбка совсем другая: не менее вежливая, но куда более красноречивая. «Я рад, что вы оценили, сэр, но на самом деле мне насрать, я просто слишком устал идти наперекор вашим правилам», — вот что означает его улыбка, и он уверен, что Мэллори считывает этот смысл. Уж в проницательности ему точно не откажешь.

— За прошедшие полгода вы показали себя очень хорошо, — продолжает тот. — Поймите меня правильно: ваше личное дело вкупе с заваленными тестами изначально не внушали мне оптимизма. Я рад, что ошибся.

— Зачем же вы оставили меня, если не ждали ничего хорошего? — пожимает плечами Бонд. — Сэр.

— Считайте это данью уважения покойной миссис Мэнсфилд. Она видела в вас что-то — и мне было интересно, смогу ли я разглядеть то же, если дам вам шанс.

— И как? Разглядели?

Взгляд Мэллори неуловимо меняется, становясь одновременно жёстче и теплее, и Бонд не понимает, как это вообще возможно, хотя на одно короткое мгновение ему кажется, что так смотрела на него покойная М. Но, конечно же, нет.

— Отчасти, — уклончиво отвечает Мэллори. — И мне кажется, что настало время узнать друг друга получше.

— Простите?

— Вы ценный сотрудник, с которым я предпочёл бы научиться работать. Я ваш новый начальник, к которому вы присматриваетесь с недоверием, всё ещё не зная, чего ожидать. Возможно, вечер в неформальной обстановке, за стаканчиком-другим виски — или, может, пива, если предпочитаете, — поможет нам прийти к некому взаимопониманию.

В прежние времена Бонд бы глумливо ухмыльнулся и ответил что-нибудь язвительное на грани приличий. Но тот, прежний Бонд, похоже, навечно остался в старой шотландской часовне.

Он коротко пожимает плечами:

— Почему бы и нет, сэр.

— Замечательно. Мисс Манипенни передаст вам адрес и время.

Бонд кивает и уходит. 

От предстоящей «неформальной» встречи он подсознательно не ждёт ничего хорошего.

***

Мэллори выбирает «Рулс», и Бонд не знает, какой смысл здесь следует увидеть. В том, что смысл есть, он почти уверен, но бросает ломать над этим голову, когда добирается до места.

Вечером пятницы (как, впрочем, и в любой день) здесь полно народу; над столами стоит приглушённый гул голосов, смягчённый кожаной обивкой стульев и деревянными перегородками до невнятного фона, из которого лишь изредка можно вычленить отдельные реплики. Настоящее благословение для Бонда, по профессиональной привычке невольно вслушивающегося в любые разговоры, долетающие до его слуха.

Мэллори обнаруживается за одним из угловых столов. Он сидит спиной к залу, словно отгородившись от него; на стене перед ним висит оленья голова, украшенная ветвистыми рогами, на столе бокал красного вина и раскрытое меню. Бонд бросает взгляд на часы.

— Вы не опоздали, — улыбается Мэллори. — Я ожидал, что дорога займёт больше времени.

Бонд занимает место напротив него, под оленьей головой. Чуть подумав, подтягивает к себе меню.

Он не знает, как себя вести. За все годы их совместной работы покойная М ни разу не приглашала его в рестораны — и он прекрасно понимал почему, но при этом знал, как бы держался, если бы это однажды случилось. С ней было проще. Даже когда она на него злилась; даже когда он был зол на неё; даже когда она приказала Ив стрелять, несмотря на риск попасть в него, — они всегда чувствовали друг друга на каком-то глубоком, интуитивном уровне. Мэллори же он совершенно не понимает — и не уверен, что хочет понимать.

— Очень рекомендую куропатку, — говорит Мэллори, когда к ним подходит официант, и делает заказ. Бонд заказывает оленину. Отец, заядлый охотник, часто стрелял куропаток, которых потрясающе готовила мать; Бонд ни разу не пробовал их с тех пор — и не планирует.

Бонду приносят виски, он делает глоток, затем откидывается на спинку дивана и внимательно смотрит на Мэллори:

— Так о чём вы хотели поговорить?

— Вы не любите ходить вокруг да около, — кивает Мэллори. — Хорошо. Вы спрашивали, разглядел ли я в вас то, за что вас ценила моя предшественница.

— И вы ответили «отчасти».

— Ещё я сказал, что вы делаете свою работу безукоризненно. Но я не сказал «безупречно».

— И что это значит? — Бонд начинает терять терпение. Он всё ещё не понимает, для чего Мэллори требовалось устраивать этот фарс, приглашать Бонда для «неформального» разговора и бронировать столик в одном из самых знаменитых ресторанов Лондона (хотя он не может отрицать: ему здесь нравится). Что он собирается сказать такого, чего не хотел бы говорить в слишком официальной обстановке?

— Вы следуете инструкциям. Дословно, даже тогда, когда они очевидно несовершенны. Я изучил ваш отчёт по прошлому... проекту. — Он понижает голос, чтобы его точно не было слышно за соседним столиком, и подаётся вперёд, не сводя с Бонда пристального, пронзительного даже взгляда. — Координатор повёл вас более длинной дорогой, и вы последовали его указаниям, хотя отлично знаете Берлин и могли предложить короткий путь. В позапрошлый раз, в Брюгге, вы тоже последовали указаниям координатора и отправились по названному им адресу, хотя озвучили мнение, что объект выберет другое укрытие, и оказались правы.

— Я исхожу из предположения, что люди, которые сидят в координационном зале, знают свою работу, — сухо говорит Бонд.

— Судя по вашим старым миссиям, выполненным ещё при Мэнсфилд, вы никогда прежде не отличались особым пиететом к инструкциям. Не говоря уже о той истории, которая стоила ей жизни.

Фамилия М, произнесённая вслух, заставляет Бонда дёрнуться, и он едва не проливает виски, не донеся стакан до рта; Мэллори делает вид, что не заметил.

Скрипнув зубами, Бонд решает проигнорировать последнюю часть его реплики и отвечает лишь на первую:

— Я выполняю то, что мне приказывают, сдаю каждый раз гору отчётов и возвращаю оборудование в техотдел. Разве не этого вы хотели? Разве не этого от нас требуют ваши бывшие коллеги из комитета по разведке? Следование инструкциям, открытость, подконтрольность, и далее в том же духе. 

— У меня достаточно послушных, исполнительных агентов, которые не спорят с координаторами, исправно сдают отчёты и возвращают оборудование. И все они — молодые, не страдают алкоголизмом, бессонницей и хроническими болями.

— Очень рад за нашу контору, — ровно отвечает Бонд, крепко сжимая стакан.

Мэллори терпеливо вздыхает; взгляд становится сочувственно-понимающим.

— Мне не нужен ещё один старательный отличник, Бонд, — уже совсем напрямик говорит он. — Да и вы на отличника, прямо скажем, не тянете. И Мэнсфилд ценила вас вовсе не за эти качества, а за то, что вы достигали нужных ей результатов там, где никто другой не мог. За способность идти напролом, спорить с координаторами и просто делать по-своему, игнорируя приказы. 

— Надо же, а я-то был уверен, что не провалил ни одного задания за эти полгода. У меня ложные воспоминания?

— Есть огромная разница между тем, чтобы не провалить задание, и тем, чтобы выполнить его. Поверьте, я понимаю, что с вами происходит. — На этом месте Бонд громко фыркает. Это уже просто смешно. — Вы потеряли привычную систему координат и не можете сориентироваться в новой. Подсознательно избегаете тех ситуаций, которые в прошлый раз привели к трагедии. Я тоже проходил через это — когда вернулся из плена. 

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — резко, не заботясь о том, чтобы казаться вежливым, спрашивает Бонд. Он не собирается это слушать. Он уважает прошлое Мэллори, его военный опыт и то, что он выдержал пытки, не сломавшись, но всё это не означает, что Мэллори может его понять, — что бы тот себе ни думал.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись в строй. По-настоящему. Если же вы не можете — подавайте в отставку. К сожалению, я не могу тратить время, ожидая, когда вы справитесь со своим горем.

Бонд поднимается из-за стола, допивает виски, с громким стуком ставит стакан.

— Если я вам не нужен, — яростно говорит он, чувствуя, как сами собой сжимаются кулаки, — отправьте меня в отставку. Или яиц не хватает? Сэр.

Он выходит, не дожидаясь ответа Мэллори, и оказавшись на улице, делает глубокий вдох. Прохладный ночной воздух наполняет лёгкие, но не помогает унять злость. Для этого Бонд знает только один способ. Он берёт такси, приезжает домой, вытаскивает из бара бутылку виски и мрачно напивается всю ночь, прокручивая в голове слова этого слишком много о себе возомнившего ублюдка. 

Утром он обнаруживает под дверью квартиры бокс с тушёной олениной, заботливо упакованный в термопакет. 

В офис он не является ни в этот день, ни на следующий.

***

На третий день его будит Ив. Просто сдёргивает с него одеяло и выплёскивает в лицо стакан холодной воды.

Бонд резко садится на диване, трясёт головой, как мокрая собака, и зло смотрит на Ив:

— Между прочим, это антикварный диван.

— Ничего, вам обоим не помешает немного освежиться.

Она подходит к незашторенному эркерному окну и дёргает створки на себя. В комнату, наполняя её жизнью, врываются звуки улицы — шум проезжающих машин, голоса прохожих, пение птиц. Всё это кажется здесь чужим и посторонним. Бонд раздражённо морщится и смотрит на часы. Время обеда.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Откуда у тебя ключи?

— Ты же не думал, что у Таннера нет дубликата? — Она показывает связку, болтает ею в воздухе, дразнясь, как будто ожидает, что Бонд попытается выхватить, затем снова убирает в карман.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, — повторяет Бонд уже без вопросительной интонации. У него раскалывается голова.

— М беспокоится. Ты третий день не являешься в штаб-квартиру.

— А я там нужен? — фыркает Бонд, пытаясь вспомнить, остался ли в доме ещё какой-то алкоголь. Виски, кажется, закончился ночью. Но где-то точно стояла бутылка водки.

Ив склоняет голову набок и смотрит на него с ласковой брезгливостью:

— Джеймс, если ты не забыл, ты там работаешь. В идеальном мире, в котором ты мечтал бы жить, на работу, наверное, можно не являться, устраивая спонтанные запои, но наш мир отнюдь не идеален.

— Я считаю, что у меня проектная работа. И между проектами я вполне могу позволить себе заниматься тем, чем хочу.

— Замечательно, я передам в отдел кадров, что ты переводишься с оклада на внештатную должность.

— Внештатная должность? Это ещё одна угроза Мэллори? «Увольняйся сам или я сделаю твою жизнь невыносимой»? Да пошёл он в жопу.

Он проходит мимо Ив к кухне и открывает первый шкафчик.

Ив удивлённо моргает:

— Это ж сколько ты выпил, что у тебя начисто отбило чувство юмора? Я пошутила, Джеймс. Читай по губам: по-шу-ти-ла. Никто не пытается сделать твою жизнь невыносимой. Или заставить тебя уволиться. М действительно за тебя переживает — и я, если честно, совершенно не понимаю, какой магией ты пользуешься, чтобы расположить к себе людей, имеющих все основания тебя ненавидеть. — Она делает паузу, картинно задумывается на пару мгновений. — Включая меня.

— Мэллори хочет, чтобы я ушёл. Он сам вчера мне это сказал.

— Ну, вчера он точно не мог ничего тебе сказать, его даже в Лондоне не было. Если у тебя, помимо чувства юмора, отшибло ещё и чувство времени, то сообщаю: прошло два с половиной дня. — И добавляет: — Сейчас 2013 год.

— Я знаю, какой сейчас год, — огрызается Бонд. Он наконец находит бутылку водки — правда, не целую, как был уверен, а уже ополовиненную, но решает, что пока что этого хватит. Нужно позвонить Полю, чтобы привёз коробку виски, пару бутылок водки и, пожалуй, ящик пива.

В магазин Бонд не ходит принципиально.

Он отвинчивает пробку, подносит бутылку к губам, но Ив жёстко вцепляется в его запястье, свободной рукой сноровисто вытягивает бутылку из пальцев и быстро переворачивает над раковиной.

Бонд успевает только издать протестующий возглас — и даже ему самому очевидно, что, будь он трезв, у Ив не было бы даже шанса.

— Ты что делаешь?!

— Спасаю тебя от самого себя, — отрезает она. — И знаешь, я не для того в пятнадцать лет сбежала из дома от одного алкоголика, чтобы, дожив до тридцати шести, возиться с другим.

— Я не просил меня спасать.

— Не просил, — соглашается Ив, — а вот М просил. Заметь: именно попросил, а не приказал. Для него это почему-то важно. Если бы он хотел, чтобы ты ушёл, он бы просто выставил тебя за дверь. Но он не хочет, чтобы ты уходил, он хочет, чтобы ты вернулся в форму. 

— Если его не устраивает моя форма...

Ив закатывает глаза:

— Господи, если бы ты выглядел на тот же возраст, на какой себя ведёшь, тебя бы просили показать документы при каждой попытке заказать даже пиво. М уверен, что тебя ещё рано списывать со счетов. Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, у него не останется выбора. Так что прекращай себя жалеть, прими душ, выпей кофе — или в этой берлоге не водится безалкогольных напитков? — и тащи свою задницу в офис. У М есть для тебя работа.

С этими словами она выходит из его квартиры, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. Бонд провожает её взглядом, затем вздыхает и идёт в душ.


	2. Chapter 2

— Соренсон ушёл через задний двор, преследую его пешком.

— Дождитесь французов, они будут у вас через две минуты.

— За эти две минуты Соренсона уже и след простынет.

— Французы дали добро на проведение операции на их территории только при условии, что вы будете сотрудничать с ними. Дождитесь их.

Ещё месяц назад Бонд бы послушно остановился и дождался агентов французского ГУВБ.

А год назад — просто выдернул бы наушник, чтобы не отвлекаться на всяких идиотов.

Знать бы только, чего от него хочет Мэллори. Как он тогда сказал — М ценила его за способность игнорировать правила, а не за отличное поведение?

Он не выбрасывает наушник, но и не останавливается, продолжая преследование. Координатор пытается вразумить его, но затем сдаётся и начинает давать нормальные инструкции.

— Он свернул вправо, во двор. Там есть выход на параллельную улицу, вы можете срезать...

— Короче.

— Направо, здесь!

Он пробегает по узкому переулку, вылетает на оживлённую улицу, быстро оглядывается по сторонам — и успевает заметить белый «пежо», несущийся прямо на него.

***

— Как ваше самочувствие, 007? — В голосе Мэллори звучит искреннее сочувствие. Бонд силится расслышать в нём ещё и насмешку, но, кажется, безуспешно.

— Лучше не бывает, сэр.

Сломанное плечо — снова левое, да что ж такое, — причиняет массу неудобств, но ещё через неделю можно будет начинать разрабатывать руку. По мнению врача, через месяц Бонд сможет вернуться в поле, но сам Бонд уверен, что это произойдёт раньше. 

— Из ГУВБ просили передать извинения за неосторожные действия своих агентов...

— Ничего страшного.

— ...И напомнить, что вы не должны были предпринимать никаких действий до их прибытия. Поэтому ответственности за случившееся они не несут.

Бонд фыркает:

— Французы! Если они хоть раз признают свою ответственность за что-либо, это будет поразительно.

Мэллори чуть наклоняет голову и смотрит на него внимательно:

— А вы?

— Я, сэр?

— Вы упустили Соренсона.

Бонд делает короткий вдох и очень медленно выдыхает:

— Я бы догнал его, если бы не...

— Если бы не происшествие, которое произошло лишь потому, что вы нарушили прямой приказ.

Бонд чувствует, как внутри начинает сжиматься пружина.

— Если бы я послушался приказа...

— То, скорее всего, тоже упустили бы Соренсона, — кивает Мэллори. — Но у нас не возникло бы неловкой напряжённости в отношениях с французами, мы не понесли бы расходы на ваше лечение, а в вашем личном деле не появилась бы очередная отметка о нарушении субординации.

Пружина сжимается до упора и медленно накаляется.

— Вам не кажется, сэр, — ядовито интересуется Бонд, — что это какие-то хреновые приказы, если их выполнение приводит к тому же результату, что и их невыполнение?

— А вот это, 007, уже вас не касается. Ваша задача выполнять те приказы, которые вы получаете. В противном же случае у вас должно быть оправдание в виде достигнутых результатов. Пока же вы свободны. Лечитесь, восстанавливайтесь.

Бонд кивает и чётко, по-армейски, разворачивается на каблуках. Чем скорее он окажется за дверями этого кабинета, тем больше шансов, что сегодня никто не пострадает.

***

Плечо срастается, Бонда допускают обратно в поле — неохотно, со множеством проволочек и бюрократии (которая уже кажется ему неотъемлемой частью вселенной) и заставив дважды перепройти собеседование с психологом.

На самом деле, он удивлён, что психолог в итоге признаёт его готовым. Сам себя Бонд бы никуда не выпустил — не то что в поле, а даже просто на улицу.

Он постоянно злится. Злится на врачей, которые просят не форсировать реабилитацию и не перегружать плечо; злится на грёбаных французов, не умеющих водить; злится на дебила-координатора, у которого была перед глазами картинка со спутника, но который не заметил мчащуюся машину. Злится на Мэллори, ставящего ему противоречащие одна другой задачи и не способного принять очевидно напрашивающееся решение. Злится на себя за то, что не понимает, чего пытается добиться Мэллори. Злится на своё уставшее, истрёпанное тело, на замедлившуюся реакцию, на свой разум, безнадёжно не успевающий за стремительно меняющимся миром.

Злится на всех тех разнокалиберных террористов, злодейских гениев и вражеских агентов, которые не сумели прикончить его тогда, когда он ещё был кому-то нужен.

Каждая следующая операция проходит хуже предыдущих. Он словно разом забыл всё, что знал. Вместо того, чтобы действовать как привык — без рассуждений, инструкций и вдумчивого анализа ситуации, — теперь он каждый раз ловит себя на попытках угадать: чего от него хочет Мэллори, чего ждёт от него в этой конкретной ситуации?

Он никогда не был силён в подобных играх.

Он чувствует себя человеком, разучившимся кататься на велосипеде. Он чувствует себя птицей, которая прочитала учебник по анатомии и перестала летать, потому что теперь при каждом взмахе думает о всех тех мышцах, которые приводят её крылья в движение, о суставах, соединяющих кости, и о том, как перенаправляются воздушные потоки, подхваченные её перьями.

Он чувствует себя пилотом вошедшего в штопор самолёта, и земля всё ближе, а он лишь бестолково суетится и каждым своим действием делает только хуже.

В Мадрид он вылетает вместе с Брайаном, своим координатором, которого в порядке исключения отправляют в поле. В Лондон через три дня он возвращается один. У него прострелена мякоть многострадального левого плеча (пулю он вытаскивал сам, едва не теряя сознание от боли и мечтая сдохнуть); помимо этого он цел — и даже для разнообразия успешно выполнил задание. Если не считать потери.

Он сдаёт Биллу отчёт и малодушно прикладывает к нему выданное в техотделе оборудование — смотреть в глаза Кью и его подчинённым он сегодня не готов. Не готов он видеть и Мэллори, поэтому говорит Ив, что слишком устал с дороги и на ковёр явится завтра.

Квартира встречает его привычной тусклой пустотой. В углу пылятся так и не разобранные после переезда коробки, стопками лежат книги, которые по-прежнему некуда расставить, потому что он никак не может выбрать и заказать полки. Это место выглядит так, будто здесь никто не живёт — или как будто хозяин давно умер, а наследники, забрав всё самое интересное, просто бросили оставшийся ненужный хлам.

Он замирает на пороге, довольно долго смотрит на томик Стейнбека на столе, затем разворачивается, закрывает дверь и идёт в ближайший паб.

Остаток вечера он помнит крайне смутно, особенно отрезок времени между тем, как, устав постоянно подзывать бармена, попросил записать ему на счёт сразу целую бутылку, и тем, как пришёл в себя в вонючей камере, на одной скамейке с каким-то бомжом.

Он спихивает бомжа, привалившегося к его плечу (спасибо, что здоровому), и восстанавливает в памяти, с трудом, будто вручную прокручивая запись в сломавшемся магнитофоне: подвыпившая компания, оказавшаяся у стойки рядом с ним; брошенные вскользь презрительные слова об армии, отозвавшиеся в нём яркой вспышкой ледяной злости. Он смотрит на сбитые костяшки пальцев и вспоминает поддающуюся под кулаком челюсть и тёплую кровь из чужого сломанного носа. Ощупывает ноющий висок, морщится, коснувшись едва подсохшей корки, и вспоминает удар бутылкой, пришедшийся, по счастью, по касательной.

Вспоминает звон бьющегося стекла, хруст под ногами. Запах крови, пробивающийся сквозь пары разлитого алкоголя и едкий аромат страха. Острую боль в раненой руке, которую забыл прикрыть от удара. Адреналин, азарт, горячку боя, не пропускающие в сознание боль от собственных ушибов и ссадин. 

Он дрался так, словно ему снова было двадцать, не думая о возможных последствиях, не просчитывая противника, не простраивая тактику. Просто бил, когда мог, уклонялся от чужих ударов, когда считал нужным, пропуская несущественные, и жил этим моментом. Как прежде — до смерти М, до выстрела Ив, до Стамбула — жил на миссиях.

Из коридора доносится эхо чьих-то голосов; один голос резкий, звучный, его обладатель, скорее всего, грузный человек, привыкший отдавать команды и ненавидящий тех, кто считает себя умнее его (и уж тем более — является таковым); второй голос тихий, спокойный — и очень знакомый.

Бонд давит побуждение вскочить со скамьи и выглянуть, насколько позволит решётка, в коридор, попытаться увидеть говорящего; он ограничивается лишь тем, что снова отпихивает привалившегося обратно бомжа.

Когда перед решёткой камеры появляется Мэллори, Бонд как раз вспоминает финал драки. А именно — появление полицейских. Кажется, он попытался расшвырять и их. А вот дальше чернота. Его что, вырубили электрошоком?.. Да, это объясняет ломоту во всём теле.

— Ваш? — спрашивает Мэллори его спутник, действительно грузный мужчина в форме с нашивками сержанта.

— Да, — отвечает Мэллори, глядя на Бонда.

Сержант брезгливо дёргает губами под мохнатыми рыжими усами и пожимает плечами:

— Ну забирайте тогда. 

— Благодарю вас.

Сержант гремит ключами, открывает камеру; угрожающе кладёт руку на висящую на поясе дубинку, когда один из задержанных предпринимает попытку встать.

Бонд ещё несколько мгновений смотрит Мэллори в глаза. Затем, не дожидаясь особого приглашения, поднимается на ноги и выходит в коридор. Крылья носа Мэллори чуть заметно трепещут, и Бонд не знает: в том ли дело, что от него воняет, или в том, что Мэллори чертовски зол.

Вполне вероятно, что верны оба варианта.

Бонд забирает свои вещи — бумажник, часы и ремень, больше у него с собой ничего не было, — расписывается в ведомости (совсем как при получении гаджетов в техотделе) и выходит вместе с Мэллори на улицу. На часах полпятого. Бонд косится на Мэллори и думает о том, зачем тот приехал за ним лично. Мог бы отправить Ив, или Билла, или кого-нибудь ещё; мог бы просто спокойно дождаться утра, оставив Бонда мариноваться в камере.

Выйдя на крыльцо участка, Мэллори закуривает — Бонд осознаёт, что ни разу до этого не видел его курящим, — однако, сделав всего две затяжки, давит сигарету о край урны и сталкивает внутрь.

«Ягуар» Мэллори припаркован перед входом в участок. Он подходит к водительской дверце, открывает её и выжидающе смотрит на остановившегося в паре метров Бонда:

— Садитесь.

Бонд с сомнением смотрит на кожаный салон, на свою одежду, на влажный от крови рукав, но всё же подчиняется.

Мэллори кладёт руки на руль и глубоко вздыхает, явно собираясь с мыслями. Бонд молча ждёт. Он ещё не до конца протрезвел, и, быть может, именно поэтому его терзает чувство вины — за погибшего координатора, за драку, за то, что этой ночью Мэллори не удалось выспаться.

Молчание затягивается; сейчас, в удобном кресле, Бонд начинает чувствовать все свои ранения: пульсирующую, дёргающую боль в простреленном плече, зудящее жжение в сбитых костяшках, пощипывание в разбитом виске. Болит ушибленное колено, ноет недавно сросшаяся кость, каждый вдох отдаётся в рёбрах, принявших на себя удар табуреткой. И вместе с тем его клонит в сон.

— Признаться, я разочарован, — заговаривает наконец Мэллори, и Бонд не удерживается от короткого смешка: так нелепо звучит эта выхолощенная, отфильтрованная и очищенная от каких-либо эмоций фраза.

— Вы _разочарованы_ , — повторяет Бонд. — Какой интересный выбор слов.

Мэллори поворачивает голову, и Бонда обжигает его яростным взглядом:

— Вы думаете — это очень забавно? Агент секретной службы её величества, устраивающий драку в баре после едва не проваленного задания и оказывающий сопротивление при задержании. И руководитель секретной службы её величества, вынужденный в четыре утра обзванивать всех, до кого дотянулся, чтобы этого идиота выпустили из обезьянника, не выдвигая обвинений.

— Я не просил вашей помощи.

— Вы никогда не просите ничьей помощи, и в этом ваша главная проблема. И если вы думаете, что моё разочарование вызвано вами, то не льстите себе: я разочарован собой. Тем, что ошибся в вас. Тем, что зря потратил на вас время, зря дал вам шанс. Тем, что совершил ошибку, отправив с вами того молодого человека, которому вы позволили умереть в Мадриде.

Бонд дёргается, будто в него снова попадает пуля. Он закрывает глаза, лелея глухую, тлеющую боль, тяжело лежащую на сердце; успокаивая ворочающуюся внутри, нарастающую злость; утешая уязвлённую гордость, требующую не то огрызнуться, не то оправдаться. Он чувствует себя так, словно пытается удержать рвущегося с поводка Цербера, не зная, какую из его голов унимать в первую очередь.

— Вы привыкли ни на кого не полагаться и всегда действуете так, будто за вашей спиной никого нет: ни тех, кто может пострадать от ваших действий, ни тех, кто мог бы прийти на помощь. Как волк-одиночка, не желающий выполнять приказы, не признающий ни за кем авторитета, ни к кому не привязанный, ни о ком не заботящийся. 

— Вам разве не выдавали памятку по функционалу ваших сотрудников? Вы только что описали работу агентов категории «два ноля».

— Это описание было актуально во времена Холодной войны, — обрывает его Мэллори. — Когда поддерживать связь с агентом, не рискуя его раскрыть, было намного сложнее. Как и перебросить к нему подкрепление. Или организовать операцию по его спасению. Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, Бонд. 

— Ну надо же, — саркастично тянет тот, — а я всё гадал: куда же делись взрывающиеся авторучки?

Мэллори делает вдох; отняв одну руку от руля, трёт переносицу, на миг прикрывая глаза. 

— Вы первоклассный агент, Джеймс, — устало говорит он затем. — Умный, чуткий, с прекрасной интуицией, умеющий импровизировать. Выбирающий тот единственный путь, ведущий к достижению результата, даже когда никто другой его не видит. То, что делаете вы, не умеет больше никто. — Он негромко усмехается: — Иногда мне кажется, что нам всем очень повезло: если бы не ваши чувство долга и патриотизм, вы наверняка оказались бы по другую сторону — и были бы очень сильным и опасным врагом.

Бонд никогда об этом не задумывался. Само предположение звучит дико, и он хочет возразить, что дело не в патриотизме и не в чувстве долга, а...

А в чём? Какой именно предохранитель не позволяет ему допустить даже мысль о предательстве, кем он был установлен — его родителями, успевшими что-то заложить в него до своей смерти? Службой во флоте, муштрой в спецназе? Оливией Мэнсфилд? Или он просто таким родился — упрямым и верным тем принципам, которым приносил присягу, даже если ему кажется, что он на самом деле в них не верит?

— И я уже говорил, — продолжает Мэллори, — что мне знакомо то, что с вами происходит. Я тоже не стал обращаться за помощью — потому что был уверен, что справлюсь, и потому что стыдился своей слабости. Но я был значительно моложе, у меня всё ещё оставались другие варианты. И когда стало понятно, что в армии я больше не чувствую себя на месте, я просто начал с нуля. Сомневаюсь, что это удалось бы мне сейчас.

Бонд поворачивает голову и смотрит на него, изучает профиль, чётко очерченный светом фонаря, вливающегося в салон автомобиля через лобовое стекло. Высокий лоб, переходящий в залысины. Две несимметричные складки между нахмуренными бровями. Прямой нос. Тонкие, плотно сжатые губы с чуть опущенными уголками. Мягкая линия подбородка, гладко выбритого, несмотря на ночь и спешку. Бонд думает о том, как Мэллори какой-то час назад стоял перед зеркалом, одной рукой прижимая к уху телефон, другой остервенело водя по щекам и подбородку электробритвой. Есть женщины, которые не могут вынести мусор, не накрасив губы, а есть мужчины, которые не выйдут из дома, не побрившись и в неначищенной обуви.

Мэллори выглядит как человек, у которого всё под контролем. Который всегда собран, сосредоточен и готов к работе. Представить его в разобранном состоянии, потерявшим ориентиры, не понимающим своего места в жизни крайне сложно. Почти невозможно. 

Бонд верит ему. Но, как бы сильно ни был Мэллори поломан пленом, он сумел зарастить свои внутренние переломы и стать сильнее. В отличие от Бонда.

— Думаю, что удалось бы, — бездумно произносит он.

Мэллори бросает на него взгляд, острый, хлёсткий и внимательный; взгляд, под которым невольно хочется выпрямиться, расправить плечи и вздёрнуть подбородок.

— Вы не один, — говорит он, настойчиво и очень убедительно. — Вы часть целой системы, огромного механизма, нравится вам это или нет. Как и я. Мы с вами не два альфа-самца, не способных поделить территорию. И вам не нужно ничего мне доказывать, чтобы я вас уважал. Потому что вы не просто агент, которого можно вычеркнуть и забыть, и я хотел бы видеть вас своим союзником, а не тем, кому я должен зачем-то доказывать своё право отдавать приказы. Я не играю в эти игры с доминированием и демонстрацией превосходства. Я вообще не считаю нашу работу какой-то игрой.

Он замолкает и делает ещё один глубокий вдох. Бонд слушает его дыхание так же заворожённо, как его голос перед этим. 

И всё же не может удержаться: 

— Мне не десять лет, чтобы имело смысл читать мне мораль или ставить меня на горох подумать над поведением.

— А жаль, — парирует Мэллори. — Хотя не думаю, что в вашем случае это возымело бы действие. — Смотрит на часы, чуть заметно морщится. — Сегодня вы придёте в штаб-квартиру и возьмёте отпуск. На месяц.

— У меня есть выбор?

— Да. Вместо этого вы можете написать заявление об увольнении.

— И что будет через месяц?

— Новые тесты. Новые проверки. Я не допущу вас к работе, пока не найду в заключении психолога то, что подтвердит вашу готовность.

— А если этого не произойдёт?

— Вы пребываете под ошибочным впечатлением, будто я не способен просто вас уволить. То, что я не хочу этого делать, не значит, что я этого не сделаю. У меня никаких проблем с принятием трудных решений. Но не советую это проверять.

Бонд всерьёз раздумывает над тем, чтобы выбрать отставку. Останавливает только одно: он действительно не знает, чем мог бы занять себя, уйдя из МИ-6. Он действительно не может начать с нуля. Проще сразу пустить себе пулю в висок, но это слишком не его вариант.

Пока он остаётся на службе, есть шанс погибнуть в бою. Главное — чтобы рядом не было никого, кто сможет от этого пострадать. Вроде покойного Брайана. Мэллори всё-таки неправ: он не забывает, когда от него зависят другие. Он просто не умеет их защитить, поэтому без них гораздо проще. Спокойнее.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Бонд. — Пусть будет отпуск.

— Чудесно, — кивает Мэллори. — Вы свободны.

Бонд хмыкает и выбирается наружу. «Ягуар», урча двигателем, выкатывается с парковки, и Бонд, провожая его взглядом, думает, что Мэллори похож на свою машину: несколько старомодную, но надёжную и мощную. И чертовски красивую.


	3. Chapter 3

На Кубе у Бонда плотный распорядок дня. Каждое утро он бегает по часу, ещё час проводит в тренажёрном зале на первом этаже отеля, затем плавает — так долго, сколько может, пока мышцы не начинают гореть от напряжения. Тогда он выходит из воды, чувствуя на себе заинтересованные взгляды, и в изнеможении падает на расстеленное прямо на песке полотенце. 

Ему нравится тепло. Пропечённый песок, от которого пышет жаром даже через ткань. Солнечные лучи, жадно вылизывающие кожу, словно пытаясь выжечь все его шрамы. Нравится южный воздух — и влажный, липкий, такой густой, что его как будто пьёшь, а не вдыхаешь; и сухой, обжигающий ноздри и глотку, выпаривающий из тела всё лишнее. Его бы воля, он бы никогда не возвращался в Лондон, в Англию, вообще в Европу. Разве что, может, Италия — Тоскана, Сицилия. На Лазурном берегу ещё бывает неплохо. Но когда он может выбирать сам, уезжает как можно дальше. Ямайка, Куба, Багамы. Ни в одно другое место, куда его заносило по долгу службы, его не тянет возвращаться. Только сюда.

Иногда он думает, что хотел бы здесь умереть. Прогреться напоследок — прежде чем его тело отвезут в Скайфолл и опустят под давно заготовленную плиту. 

Вечером, когда на остров опускается прохлада и город наполняется жизнью, Бонд надевает костюм и идёт играть в покер. Ставки делает небольшие, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и старается не увлекаться, время от времени позволяя выигрывать кому-нибудь другому. Он приходит сюда не ради азарта и вкуса победы, а просто чтобы не терять хватку; как по утрам он тренирует тело, так по вечерам оттачивает другие свои навыки. Флиртует, очаровывает, считает карты, читает игроков за столом, угадывает победителя ещё даже раньше, чем начинается игра.

В один вечеров его ловит на входе распорядитель игры, цепко, но аккуратно хватая за рукав, и заговорщическим тоном сообщает «сеньору Гленну», что сегодня за покерным столом сидит очень крупный игрок. Бонд хмыкает и идёт за ним, говоря себе, что хочет просто посмотреть на этого «крупного игрока», а вовсе не садиться играть против него.

Азарт оказывается сильнее здравого смысла, и час спустя вокруг их стола собирается целая толпа зрителей, наблюдающих за противостоянием. Воздух звенит от напряжения, тихо звякают одна об другую фишки между пальцами его противника, худощавого американского магната чуть моложе его самого, с острым живым взглядом и вызовом в кривоватой, но харизматичной улыбке. Слышно, как потрескивает лёд в позабытом стакане виски.

Бонд ни разу не играл всерьёз после Черногории и Ле Шиффра. В маленьких частных клубах Лондона, куда он захаживает изредка между миссиями, принято играть для удовольствия. Ставки не имеют значения — никого не касается, если ты решил просадить сегодня всё состояние; однако предполагается, что истинный джентльмен садится за карточный стол для того, чтобы отвлечься от тяжких дум в приятной компании, а не ради самой игры, не ради сладкого вкуса победы и адреналина, вскипающего в крови. Более серьёзные — и менее представительные — заведения Бонд обходит стороной, не желая лишних воспоминаний и проблем.

Воспоминания, как ни странно, не тревожат его и теперь. Он не может, конечно, удержаться и не вспомнить, как точно так же крутил в руке фишки Ле Шиффр, подперев другой голову и пристально глядя на Бонда; но в этой параллели нет ничего болезненного или неприятного. Просто факт. Можно даже сказать — забавный.

Сейчас, спустя столько лет, он удивляется тому, что Ле Шиффр позволил себя обыграть. Бонд уже тогда был хорошим игроком, бесспорно, но он помнит переполнявшие его эмоции, азарт, предвкушение, удовольствие от игры и от самого себя — и Веспер, каждый взгляд, каждая язвительная реплика, каждая саркастичная усмешка которой заставляли его сердце биться быстрее, а мысли путаться. 

В этот раз его ничего не отвлекает от игры. Он обменивается репликами со своим оппонентом, вежливо улыбается на попытки вывести из себя, возвращает ответные ядовитые насмешки, — но всё это время сосредоточен только на картах. Его противник действительно силён. Чем бы он ни занимался у себя дома — в Нью-Йорке, судя по выговору; хотя Бонд на каждой реплике заново удивляется его акценту, подсознательно ожидая услышать шотландский, — он явно привык быть лучшим из лучших, во всём. 

Как и сам Бонд.

Он удерживает себя в последний момент, уже нащупав слабое место противника и потянувшись к нему, чтобы лёгким толчком обрушить оборону.

Ему давно не тридцать восемь — хотя, строго говоря, ему и тогда стоило бы вести себя взрослее, — и он здесь не на задании.

Бонд чуть приопускает маску, позволяя сопернику увидеть на миг его неуверенность и сомнение. Смотрит на свои фишки, будто взвешивая риски и мысленно пересчитывая оставшийся до конца отпуска бюджет, приподнимает за уголок карты. Не самые худшие, не самые лучшие, с ними есть все шансы выиграть, особенно теперь, когда он понял, как играть своим противником. Если бы ему это было нужно.

Он сокрушённо качает головой, кладёт карты на центр стола и поднимает ладони, признавая поражение.

— В отличие от вас, — говорит он с горечью, которая даётся куда легче, чем он ожидал, — мне есть, чем рисковать.

Американец кивает. Он явно доволен победой, но смотрит серьёзно и с уважением, как будто они только что не обменивались уколами на грани оскорблений. Бонду нравятся такие люди — те, кто умеет видеть благородство в поражённом противнике. 

В его работе такие не выживают.

Он соглашается пропустить с американцем по стаканчику виски, всё же шутит про чувство родства, когда тот заказывает скотч.

— Уэльс, — отвечает американец с ухмылкой. — Мои предки по отцу были из Уэльса.

Они пьют за Уэльс, пьют за Шотландию, пьют за хорошую игру, а потом Бонд возвращается в отель и, засыпая, думает о том, как он оказался тем человеком, который отказывает себе в удовольствии от победы, просто чтобы не привлекать внимания.

Мэллори должен быть им доволен.

***

— Вижу пляжный ресторан с надувными кубинцами.

— Это называется «аэромены», Джеймс. За рестораном лестница наверх, на набережную. Тебе туда.

— И далеко ещё?

— А что, уже устал? — Голос в телефонной трубке откровенно смеётся. Бонд перекладывает мобильный к другому уху и вытирает свободной ладонью взмокшую щёку. 

— Не могу дождаться, когда смогу тебя придушить, — беззлобно отвечает он, минуя ресторан и действительно оказываясь перед каменной лестницей.

Он поднимается наверх быстрыми широкими шагами, перескакивая через ступени, но дыхание лишь слегка учащается. За эти две недели его тело, кажется, истосковалось по настоящим нагрузкам; энергия кипит в мышцах, подгоняя вперёд и делая шаг упругим и лёгким.

Быть может, его ещё действительно рано списывать со счетов.

— Я на набережной.

— Неплохо, — говорит Феликс таким тоном, словно принимает у него норматив. — Теперь налево, пятьсот метров. И поднажми: мне уже несут десерт.

— Иди в жопу, — говорит Джеймс, — я не собираюсь бегать по такой жаре.

— Если со своим начальством ты разговариваешь так же, неудивительно, что тебя сослали в отпуск.

— У меня другие таланты.

— О, — тянет Феликс очень довольным голосом, — и я даже знаю какие.

— А ещё я люблю делать вот так, — добавляет Бонд и вешает трубку, заприметив впереди припаркованный белый «понтиак» с открытым верхом. 

Как все бывшие морпехи, Феликс умеет быть незаметным, когда это необходимо. Но когда необходимости нет, он просто не может отказать себе в желании выделиться.

— Надо же, — притворно удивляется он, когда Бонд садится за стол напротив него, — профессионализм не пропьёшь, а?

— Тебя видно из космоса. — Бонд широко разводит руками: — Вот такенный стикер с надписью «Феликс Лейтер бухает сегодня здесь».

Феликс смеётся, на его лице ярко вспыхивает белозубая улыбка, и Бонд с удовольствием улыбается в ответ.

— Рад, что ты нашёл для меня время в своём плотном графике, — говорит Феликс и взмахом руки подзывает официантку. 

На столе перед ним стоят только стакан виски и тарелка с тапас.

— Отличный выбор десерта, — иронично замечает Бонд и заказывает себе то же самое.

С Феликсом легко. Он экспрессивно, активно жестикулируя и перемежая свою речь сочными ругательствами как на английском, так и на испанском, пересказывает различные анекдоты из жизни ЦРУ — каждый звучит так, словно дело происходило в обычном офисе, а не в разведке. Бонд в свою очередь рассказывает пару аналогичных историй про МИ-6, но в итоге замолкает, предоставляя Феликсу говорить за двоих. Даже он сам чувствует разницу: его истории гораздо мрачнее и сочатся ядовитой, недоброй насмешкой.

На Кубе Феликс проездом, по большому счёту — только ради Бонда, который уже не первый год обещает приехать к нему в гости во Флориду, но так ни разу этого и не сделал. И от этого почему-то очень тепло на душе. Бонд прощает ему и дурацкий квест с поисками места встречи, и шуточки про алкоголизм и старость. Феликс старше его на два года и уже ушёл с полевой службы. Ему можно.

О том, почему, в таком случае, нельзя Мэллори, Бонд думать не хочет.

Они сидят так часа три, больше разговаривая, нежели выпивая, и когда они выходят наконец на улицу, Бонд чувствует себя почти трезвым.

Феликс кажется ему более поддатым, поэтому Бонд проводит ловкую подсечку, в последний момент удерживая его от падения, выхватывает из кармана его брюк ключи, уворачивается от ответного тычка и, победно вскинув руку, трусцой бежит к водительской стороне «понтиака», даже вовремя вспомнив о том, они в стране с правосторонним движением.

Феликс шлёпается на соседнее сидение, закидывает на торпеду ноги в тряпичных мокасинах и громко требует:

— Кэбмен! Домой!

Бонд снова смеётся; ему кажется, он не перестаёт смеяться весь вечер, с того самого момента, как снял трубку, отвечая на звонок Феликса, и за это он чертовски ему благодарен.

— Я даже не знаю, в какой гостинице ты остановился, — ухмыляется он, трогая машину с места. «Понтиак» движется мягко и упруго, дорога под колёсами кажется идеально ровной. 

— Как это — в какой? Я остановился в твоём номере, братишка. — Феликс хлопает его тяжёлой ладонью по плечу. 

Ухмылка Бонда становится шире. Он выжимает газ, чувствуя, как его вдавливает инерцией в спинку кресла. Чуть посвежевший к вечеру воздух врывается в салон, ласково ерошит волосы. Ладонь Феликса сползает с его плеча на колено, и тепло от неё, ощутимое даже через тонкий лён брюк, быстро понимается выше. Бонд мимолётно жалеет о том, что ехать недалеко, — иначе точно бы предложил Феликсу отсосать ему прямо по дороге. Возможно, тот бы даже согласился: в компании одного небезызвестного британского агента руководитель Южно-Американского отдела ЦРУ становится порой удивительно безрассудным.

Феликс действительно отсасывает ему — уже в номере отеля, стянув с Бонда брюки, усадив его в кресло и стиснув его бёдра огромными лапищами, так что на коже наверняка останутся следы в форме ладоней. Бонд, раскинув руки на подлокотники, заворожённо наблюдает за движениями бритой наголо головы, густо-шоколадной в сумерках комнаты; за тем, как широкий язык мажет по мошонке, по стволу со вздувшимися венами, по уже блестящей от слюны и смазки головке, как она исчезает между губ, где-то в короткой, но густой бороде (Бонд всегда смеётся, но голова Феликса отличается от его же промежности только отсутствием хера), а затем появляется вновь. Феликс сосёт самозабвенно, полностью отдаваясь процессу и, кажется, напрочь забывая о том, что он тут не один. Бонд, впрочем, не жалуется; удовольствие, густое и жаркое, раскатывается по его телу, сначала мягко, подобно волнам в безветренный день, затем постепенно нарастая и наполняясь статическим электричеством, от которого вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки. Феликс посасывает яйца, вылизывает член от основания до головки, захватывает его ртом, то чуть-чуть, то насаживаясь глубже. Бонд хрипло стонет; его бёдра подрагивают, и хочется толкнуться навстречу невыносимо горячему рту, но Феликс по-прежнему крепко удерживает его на месте. Отняв одну ладонь, он начинает резкими неровными рывками двигать ею по члену Бонда, и оказывается, что Бонду не хватало именно этого. Он откидывается в кресле, несколько раз крупно дёргается и выплёскивается на лицо отстранившегося Феликса. Тот сыто облизывается и широко ухмыляется, затем проводит языком по не успевшему опасть члену, снимая остатки спермы. Бонд лениво проводит ладонью по стволу, прислушиваясь к себе и понимая, что вполне готов продолжить.

— Раздевайся, — говорит он, — пора напомнить тебе, кто из нас старше по званию.

— Я уж думал, ты скажешь — «кто здесь белый господин».

— Чтобы ты потом пристрелил меня во сне? Нет уж, я больше привык полагаться на старую добрую дедовщину, нежели на расовое господство.

Феликс откровенно ржёт:

— Говорит коммандер Джеймс Бонд, шотландский дворянин, который срать хотел на старших по званию.

Бонд улыбается, а затем толкает его на кровать.

***

Феликс улетает на следующее утро, едва не опоздав на свой рейс: он утверждает, что виноват Бонд, которому захотелось секса ещё и с утра; Бонд возражает, что виноват сам Феликс, проспавший до полудня.

Бонд отвозит его в аэропорт, и уже там, закуривая под табличкой «NO FUMAR», Феликс заговаривает о том, ради чего, похоже, приезжал на самом деле:

— У нас готовится одна совместная операция. Ваши и наши, в Нассау. Я подумал: раз ты здесь, может, захочешь размяться? Твой босс не против.

Бонд долго смотрит на него, пытаясь понять собственные эмоции, отделить злость на Мэллори, который не стал ничего говорить ему сам, от злости на Феликса, который решил испортить ему настроение напоследок, вместо того чтобы рассказать сразу; и всё это — от смятения, которое охватывает его почему-то в этот момент.

Он готов? Он сможет? Он достаточно восстановился, и физически, и морально, чтобы снова идти в бой, да ещё и не в одиночку, а в составе команды? Где все те обещанные тесты, без которых Мэллори не собирался выпускать его больше в поле?

Бонд делает глубокий вдох и отвечает, что подумает.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты думал, братишка, — говорит Феликс, опуская ладонь ему на плечо и ловя его взгляд. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был там. Por favor?

— Хорошо. — Если Мэллори уже согласовал его участие, у Бонда просто нет права отказываться. 

— Чудненько. Можешь оттянуться ещё два дня, потом жду тебя на Багамах. Adiós, hermano.

***

Взаимоотношения ЦРУ и МИ-6 — это очень топкая почва. Любая совместная работа предполагает обмен информацией, но информация — слишком дорогая валюта, чтобы ею можно было разбрасываться направо и налево.

Самый яркий пример — Ближний Восток, где ЦРУ и МИ-6 работают бок о бок. Казалось бы: где, как не там, их интересы должны сходиться? Где, как не там, они должны поддерживать друг друга, совместными усилия держа оборону и защищая безопасность всего западного мира? В теории. На практике же обе стороны только и делают, что подставляют и дезинформируют одна другую. Совсем недавно Бонд слышал, как один агент, вернувшийся в Лондон из Багдада, хвалился тем, что британская резидентура обладала информацией о готовящейся атаке на кузенов, но не стала предупреждать.

Был ли Мэллори в курсе, одобрял ли подобное поведение? Бонд не знал, но точно знал, что это более чем одобрялось его предшественницей. 

Сам Бонд просто радовался, что обладает другим профилем и его никто не отправит в этот гадюшник. Даже если там срочно понадобится кого-то убить, у Мэллори есть для таких случаев 005 с его разговорным арабским и снайперскими чутьём. 

Зона ответственности Бонда — Латинская Америка и старая Европа. Реже — Азия, когда 003 оказывается занята. Как будто Холодная война и не заканчивалась, вот только вместо гонки вооружений здесь теперь совсем другая гонка: борьба за наркотрафик.

Строго говоря, это мало касается что одной, что другой разведки. Официально. И — до тех пор, пока деньги очередного наркобарона не оказываются связаны с очередным терактом, совершённым где-то в на территории стран Содружества. Важное уточнение: деньги наркобарона, находящегося под контролем ЦРУ. Это всегда неловко.

В оперативном штабе слишком мало места для собравшихся здесь двадцати человек. Надрывающийся в углу вентилятор не спасает от духоты. Феликс сидит на столе под низко свисающей лампой, поставив на стул ногу в высоком шнурованном ботинке и расслабленно держа в руке лазерную указку. Бонд видит, как поблескивает пот на его гладко выбритой макушке 

Феликс, словно почувствовав взгляд, проводит по голове свободной ладонью.

— Это карательная операция, — говорит он. — Очень простая. Высаживаетесь здесь, — на карте загорается подрагивающая красная точка, — двигаетесь до объекта, — точка гаснет и загорается вновь чуть выше, в паре сантиметров от предыдущего места. Километров пять. — Входите, делаете свою работу, выходите. Территория, — указка быстрыми росчеркам выводит на карте неровный четырёхугольник, — охраняется, по нашим данным, противник насчитывает две дюжины вооружённых бойцов. 

Кто-то оценивающе присвистывает, хотя ничего нового в словах Феликса нет. Всё это они уже слышали.

— Затем возвращаетесь к точке высадки. Как я сказал — ничего сложного. 

Бонд оглядывает своих соратников. На всех одинаковая чёрная форма без опознавательных знаков, как и на нём самом, но не составляет труда определить, кто из них морпехи, а кто — офицеры ЦРУ. 

Ему хочется верить, что сам он больше похож на бойца, чем на разведчика. 

Откровенно говоря, когда Феликс сообщил ему про совместную операцию, Бонд ожидал совсем другого. Чего-то сложного и опасного, как в старые добрые времена. Здесь же ему, если всё пройдёт по плану, не нужно будет даже доставать пистолет из кобуры. Неудивительно, что Мэллори так легко дал согласие на его участие.

Тем не менее Бонд проверяет, легко ли вынимается выданный ему тактический «глок», есть ли патроны в магазине, не клинит ли затвор. Заново затягивает липучки бронежилета, подпрыгивает, прислушиваясь, не позвякивает ли обвес. То, что ему, скорее всего, не придётся вступать в бой, не значит, что он может к этому не готовиться.

— М дал чёткое указание, — говорит ему Феликс вполголоса, уже когда бойцы грузятся в моторки. — Ты здесь только наблюдатель. 

Бонд криво улыбается:

— Если уж М дал такое распоряжение, как я могу его подвести?

Во взгляде Феликса отражается на миг тревога, но он лишь кивает. И то верно: это его не касается.

План простой, бойцы грамотные, даже ЦРУ-шники не путаются под ногами, и всё проходит чётко, как по маслу.

Они уже покидают объект, отчитавшись об успешном выполнении задания, когда Бонд замечает краем глаза движение. Тело реагирует раньше, чем мозг, Бонд выбрасывается вперёд, перехватывает чужую руку, заламывает её, выкручивая и валя противника на землю; поймав в воздухе выпавший из чужой руки нож, он автоматически наносит удар, метя в шею, но в последний момент успевает остановить себя. На земле под его коленом бьётся парнишка лет пятнадцати, с совершенно диким взглядом и перекошенным от боли и гнева лицом. Бонд не видел личное дело их цели, но почти не сомневается: племянник либо сын. Для брата слишком уж молод.

После секундного колебания Бонд коротко бьёт его рукоятью в висок, резко поднимается, жестами показывает подбежавшему морпеху, что всё в порядке, затем — что их засекли, нужно отступать быстрее. 

Инцидент с мальчишкой — незначительная деталь, но Бонд почему-то прокручивает его всю обратную дорогу, сидя на корме лодки, слушая шум мотора и рассекаемых им волн и задумчиво глядя на постепенно розовеющий горизонт.

***

Феликс решает, что от Багам достаточно близко до Флориды, и так Бонд оказывается там.

Дом Феликса — приземлённое одноэтажное здание с огромными окнами и просторной террасой. Берег океана скрыт от глаз густой зеленью, но его близость Бонд ощущает всем телом. Даже если бы он не мог слышать шум прибоя и чувствовать тяжёлый запах соли и песка, он всё равно бы знал, что океан в какой-то сотне шагов от него.

Здешняя жара — влажная, плотная, напитанная ароматами тропических цветов. Бонд тонет в ней, с удовольствием чувствуя, как она впитывается в его кожу, расслабляет мышцы напряжённого, вечно готового к бою или погоне тела, вытягивает все посторонние мысли из головы.

В доме ощутимо прохладнее, тихо гудят кондиционеры. Бонд принимает душ. Внимательно изучает своё отражение в зеркале. Насмешливый блеск в глазах, кажущихся более яркими на загорелом лице; уверенный разворот плеч, крепкие, заметно проступающие под кожей мышцы грудной клетки и рук; и шрамы: двойной на груди, под левой ключицей, ещё один на левом плече, чуть выше локтя, свежий, и почти незаметная уже полоска через правый бок, от ножа.

Совершенно некстати приходит в голову: а есть ли шрамы у Мэллори? Должны быть, как минимум те, что остались после плена, но бывал ли он ранен в бою?

Бонд этого никогда не узнает, да и ни к чему ему это знание. Он натягивает свежую футболку и лёгкие шорты и выходит из гостевой ванной. Феликс обнаруживается в шезлонге на террасе. В руке у него большущий стакан ледяной маргариты, ещё один такой же стоит на столике рядом. Бонд с благодарностью берёт его и забирается в свободный шезлонг.

— Неплохо, правда? — Феликс довольно жмурится и шумно втягивает в себя громадный глоток маргариты через трубочку.

Бонд многозначительно хмыкает. В собственном доме Феликс не признаёт условностей и живёт так, как ему нравится. Например, выходит к гостям халате из тончайшего шёлка, тёмно-синем с золотой росписью, похоже — на голое тело. Сейчас, когда он полулежит, развалившись в шезлонге, халат прикрывает его только в том месте, где небрежно прихвачен пояском, оголяя грудь и ноги, одна из которых согнута в колене, и маня взгляд нырнуть в тень между ними.

Бонд смотрит, не скрываясь, и потягивает маргариту. Пальцы уже занемели от холода, но отставить стакан нет сил — как и перестать смотреть. Всё, что он видит, знакомо ему до мелочей, он знает тело Феликса и глазами, и на ощупь, и прекрасно может дорисовать в воображении то, чего не видит. Однако эта недосказанность не отпускает его, будоража кровь, и Бонд чувствует зарождающееся возбуждение.

Он поднимает глаза, встречается с понимающим взглядом Феликса, в котором смешиваются насмешка и желание. Феликс чуть сдвигает ногу, так что полы халата расходятся сильнее, и Бонду кажется, что в темноте за ними он видит розовеющую головку члена. 

Бонд сглатывает, затем снова делает глоток маргариты, но её холод не унимает внутреннего огня, лишь распаляя его и обостряя ощущения.

Собственный член Бонда уже мягко упирается в ткань трусов, ещё не причиняя дискомфорта, но однозначно соглашаясь с его мыслями.

Терпение Джеймса Бонда всегда было чем-то из разряда мифологических явлений. Феликсу это тоже прекрасно известно. Сделав ещё один большой глоток, он встаёт с шезлонга и идёт в дом. Бонду не нужно дополнительных приглашений. Он отставляет стакан и идёт следом, на ходу стягивая футболку.

Сегодня Феликс сверху, на правах хозяина, и Бонд понимает, что успел забыть одну очень важную его особенность: Феликс огромный. 

Он выше Бонда на пару сантиметров, шире в плечах, у него крупные ладони, крупные ступни — и очень крупный член. Бонд пытается вспомнить, как тот ощущается внутри него, но в голове лишь блаженная предвкушающая пустота.

Феликс ставит его на колени, заставляет расставить их пошире, а затем Бонд чувствует жаркое влажное прикосновение к анусу. Феликс начинает с лёгких движений, обводит вход кончиком языка, просовывает его внутрь — совсем чуть-чуть, пока ещё просто дразнясь. Бонд закрывает глаза. Ему хорошо.

Язык Феликса становится настойчивее. Он надавливает, упруго массирует мышцы, ввинчивается между ними; пальцы Феликса жёстко удерживают его разведённые ягодицы, и это уже начинает быть не слишком приятно, но другие ощущения отвлекают Бонда от этой мысли. 

Феликс чуть меняет положение. Он перехватывает ягодицы Бонда поудобнее и начинает вылизывать его размашисто, всё увеличивая амплитуду. Бонд чувствует, как кровать начинает раскачиваться. Он открывает глаза и видит между своих расставленных ног, как Феликс на каждом движении трётся налившимся кровью членом о простыни. От этого вида у Бонда пересыхает во рту. Возбуждение, до того омывавшее его приятными волнами, обрушивается теперь, захлёстывая с головой. Бонд хрипло стонет, вновь закрывая глаза, и тянется ладонью к собственному члену. Феликс отнимает одну руку от его ягодицы, и по его изменившемуся дыханию, а также по изменившейся вновь амплитуде движений его языка Бонд понимает, что Феликс тоже дрочит себе.

Он сам успевает сделать лишь несколько резких скользящих рывков ладонью, прежде чем Феликс, придвинувшись ближе, изливается с приглушённым рыком ему на анус. Бонд кончает вскоре после него, затем удовлетворённо откатывается на спину.

Феликс сидит на пятках, переводя дыхание; его член, опав лишь наполовину, мягко покачивается. Комнату заливает рассеянный свет ближущегося к горизонту солнца, и в его лучах кожа Феликса кажется тёмным расплавленным золотом.

Не то чтобы Бонд был склонен к пышным метафорам. Он просто думает, что это красиво.

Долго наслаждаться передышкой ему на дают. Феликс достаёт смазку, хищно ухмыляясь, разводит его ноги, задирая их повыше, и вводит в анус сначала один палец, затем второй.

На третьем Бонд начинает думать, что зря согласился на всё это. Когда же Феликс, удовлетворившись эластичностью его мышц, приставляет ко входу головку члена, Бонд просто жмурится и старается дышать ровнее. Он плохо помнит, когда его последний раз трахали в задницу; это почти наверняка тоже был Феликс, и Бонд почти наверняка тоже жалел об этом в процессе.

Феликс осторожен, почти ласков, и первые его толчки очень медленные. Бонд прислушивается к себе. Он чувствует каждую мышцу, покорно поддающуюся под мягким, но неумолимым напором Феликса; чувствует головку его члена, погружающуюся всё глубже. Затем — его яйца, прижимающиеся к заднице, и тёплое, чуть прерывистое дыхание у плеча. Феликс зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, прикусывает кожу на горле, бормочет что-то неразборчивое на испанском — зная его, почти наверняка какую-то пошлятину, которую Бонд и не рад был бы расслышать, — затем так же медленно выходит из него.

Когда Бонд уже почти решает, что всё вовсе не плохо, Феликс выпрямляется и начинает двигаться резче, отдаваясь собственным ощущениям и почти забыв про Бонда, глухо постанывающего под ним от смеси ощущений. Огромный член вбивается в него с такой силой, словно пытается пробить насквозь, и в этом уже мало приятного; однако влажная от смазки ладонь Феликса, скользнув по его боку и животу, плотно обхватывает член, и Бонд старается сфокусироваться на ней, на прикосновении шершавой кожи к стволу, на пальце, пытающемся выводить круги по головке, но постоянно соскальзывающем с неё. Возбуждение, угасшее было от боли, возвращается вновь, сворачиваясь внутри пружиной, подогревая кровь и распаляя. Он снова перестаёт чувствовать холодный воздух, выдуваемый кондиционером, и распирающий его член Феликса уже не кажется таким безжалостным.

Феликс кончает внутри него, и это тоже сомнительное удовольствие; но затем он разворачивает Бонда, прижимает его спиной к своей груди, целует в напряжённую шею, обжигая кожу дыханием, и его ладонь на члене Бонда двигается именно так, как надо, в то время как вторая чуть сжимает горло. Бонд выплёскивается на простыни во второй раз за этот вечер, отчётливо осознавая, что это ещё далеко не конец.

Решив, что перерыв просто необходим, он встаёт на чуть подрагивающих ногах и уходит в душ. Через минуту к нему присоединяется Феликс — без каких-либо поползновений, да и места в огромной (и что за гигантомания?) душевой с лихвой хватает на двоих. После они снова перемещаются на террасу. Лёд в маргарите давно растаял, но после заката стало посвежее, и Бонд с удовольствием пьёт сладкий прохладный коктейль, в котором совсем уже не ощущается алкоголь.

— Ты ради этого попросил у Мэллори именно меня? — спрашивает Бонд и с удовольствием потягивается. Удивительно, но сейчас жжение в растянутой заднице, хоть и вызывает некоторый дискомфорт, уже не кажется неприятным.

— Я хотел попросить, — отвечает Феликс, — но он предложил сам. Я даже не знал, что ты в наших краях. — Он бросает на Бонда укоризненный взгляд: — Ты ведь даже не подумал сообщить.

— Сам предложил? — переспрашивает Бонд, оставляя без ответа последние слова. — Нет, я определённо не понимаю, чего он хочет от меня.

— В каком смысле?

— Ему не нравится, когда я следую на задании инструкциям...

— Ты? Следуешь инструкциям? Вот это да, Джеймс. Стареешь, что ли?

— Ему не нравится, когда я их нарушаю, — продолжает Бонд, снова проигнорировав его. — Обвиняет меня в безответственности, отстраняет от всех операций, отправляет в отпуск, угрожает, что не выпустит в поле, пока я не сдам все тесты, — а дальше сам предлагает меня в качестве представителя МИ-6 для участия в совместной операции. 

— Так ты же не участвовал непосредственно в боевых действиях. — Феликс пожимает плечами: — Странно, конечно, но особого противоречия не вижу. 

— Я вижу, — мрачно говорит Бонд. — Я во всех его действиях вижу противоречие. Просто не понимаю, что у него в голове. Что ему нужно.

— Ну потрахайся с ним, — ржёт Феликс. — У тебя это получается лучше, чем думать. 

Бонд швыряет в него трубочкой. Он почти уверен, что не попадёт, но удачно налетевший ветерок подхватывает лёгкий пластик и влепляет прямо Феликсу в лицо.

— Cabeza de mierda, — бормочет Феликс себе под нос, стряхивая трубочку и зачем-то отплёвываясь. 

Бонд смеётся. Настроение снова чуть улучшается, и он всё же отвечает:

— Мэллори не в моём вкусе. Да и не думаю, что он по этой части.

Откровенно говоря, Мэллори вообще не кажется ему похожим на человека, заинтересованного в сексе.

— Х-ха, я думал, у вас все аристократы по этой части. Частные школы для мальчиков, закрытые мужские клубы...

— Не стоит составлять представление о всей нации, пообщавшись только со мной, — насмешливо замечает Бонд.

В ответ Феликс бросает в него всё ту же трубочку, но, разумеется, не попадает.


	4. Chapter 4

— Кью снова жаловался на вас.

— Вот как? Дайте угадаю: я довёл до нервного срыва ещё одного из его людей? Неужели только агентов «два ноля» проверяют на стрессоустойчивость при приёме на работу?

— На стрессоустойчивость проверяют всех, — невозмутимо отвечает Мэллори. — А вот тест на бондоустойчивость всё ещё в разработке.

Звучит двусмысленно, и Бонд косится на него с подозрением. Ему почти кажется, что он разглядел что-то в его лице, какой-то ответ на невысказанный вопрос; но в этот момент Мэллори досадливо морщится и разочарованно бьёт ладонью по столу:

— Ну какого чёрта ты не ждал в штрафной!

Бонд не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на экран за своей спиной: с комментариями Мэллори в этом не было бы необходимости, даже если бы матч был ему интересен.

***

Цепочка событий, которые приводят к тому, что он оказывается в этот вечер в этой компании, крайне занимательна, хотя и выглядит в ретроспективе вполне логичной и последовательной.

Вернувшись из отпуска, Бонд сдаёт все необходимые нормативы и тесты, досрочно восстанавливается на активной службе и почти сразу получает новое задание. Всё, как он любит: ебанутый миллиардер с мечтами о мировом господстве, гениальный учёный с русскими корнями и разработками нового оружия массового поражения, а также наёмная убийца, смертельно опасная и убийственно красивая. 

Почему самые идиотские миссии достаются именно ему?

Бонду велено аккуратно убрать миллиардера и завербовать учёного — об убийце никто заранее не знает, поэтому на её счёт указаний нет.

Вопреки искреннему намерению Бонда сделать как велено, выходит как обычно: учёный случайно тонет в чане с изобретённым им же химическим веществом, миллиардера убивает его же наёмница, которая затем исчезает в неизвестном направлении, переспав с Бондом напоследок.

Бельгийцы, на территории которых происходит всё это безобразие, крайне недовольны — Бонд не вникает, чем именно: то ли смертью известного на всю страну мецената и коллекционера, то ли гибелью его бесценной коллекции предметов искусства, то ли экологической катастрофой локального масштаба. На взгляд Бонда — вообще не о чем переживать, бывало хуже.

Мэллори, вопреки всем ожиданиям Бонда (как пессимистичным, так и оптимистичным), не отчитывает его за провал, а лишь смеётся и, старательно удерживая серьёзное выражение лица, рекомендует в следующий раз хотя бы не жечь произведения искусства.

Его похвала, пусть и высказанная в столь сомнительной форме, — это что-то удивительное. Бонд слушает, вежливо приподняв брови, и никак не комментирует, даже когда Мэллори, чуть сощурившись, спрашивает, что того смущает.

Нет, Бонда не смущает ничего. Кроме факта, что он по-прежнему категорически не понимает, чего хочет его начальство. Но, кажется, даже это начинает ему нравиться.

После следующей миссии Мэллори между делом снова предлагает вместе выпить. Бонд напрягается, вспоминая прошлый раз, и готовится к чему-то подобному: неприятному, непонятному разговору в спокойном пафосном месте, которое наверняка бы ему понравилось в других обстоятельствах.

Мэллори удивляет его, выбирая на этот раз небольшой паб с огромным плазменным экраном во всю стену и толпой футбольных болельщиков. Бонд знает: отсюда до квартиры Мэллори пешком пятнадцать минут. И судя по тому, как приветливо кивает ему бармен, без лишних слов наливая «как обычно», он здесь частый гость.

«Как обычно» оказывается пинтой «Гиннеса». Бонд смотрит на пивной бокал в руке Мэллори так, словно видит единорога.

— Не думал, что вы пьёте «Гиннес». Сэр.

Мэллори улыбается краешком рта; от его глаз разбегаются смешливые морщинки.

— То, что я воевал в Ирландии и был в плену у ИРА, не значит, что я ненавижу всё ирландское. «Гиннес» — отличное пиво. Вот в Белфаст я точно никогда не поеду.

Бонд задумывается и соглашается: в этом есть рациональное зерно. В конце концов, сам он терпеть не может «Гиннес», несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо предубеждений против Ирландии.

Он заказывает «Хугарден» — и только потому, что «Хайнекена» нет. Есть вещи (редкие, прямо скажем), в которых он предпочитает быть проще.

Они занимают столик у входа. Внутри паба душновато, а здесь хотя бы можно дышать. В Лондоне конец августа — со всеми вытекающими. Даже при комфортных плюс двадцати трёх из воздуха будто выжигает весь кислород, а нагревшийся за день асфальт продолжает отдавать тепло до самой ночи.

Бонд возит бокалом с пивом по бирдекелю и ждёт, когда Мэллори заговорит. Торопить его в этот раз не хочется — наверное, Бонду просто слишком жарко.

Мэллори хмыкает, наблюдая за ним, и примирительно произносит:

— Если вы ждёте какого-то серьёзного разговора, то напрасно. У меня нет претензий к вашей работе. Я просто хотел пропустить стаканчик пива в хорошей компании.

Это смешно: Бонд уж точно никогда не назвал бы себя «хорошей компанией». Но Мэллори совершенно серьёзен, и Бонд вдруг с пронзительной ясностью понимает то, что было очевидно, пожалуй, с самого начала: бесполезно сравнивать Мэллори с покойной Мэнсфилд и пытаться выстраивать свои ожидания от него в соответствии с тем, как повела бы себя в аналогичной ситуации прежняя М. Они разные, и даже не потому, что Мэллори принадлежит к другому поколению, другому сословию, другому полу, в конце концов, — Мэллори просто из другого мира. Далёкого от разведки, знакомой ему прежде, должно быть, лишь по приключенческим романам и фильмам о Холодной войне. И даже работа в комитете по разведке и безопасности вряд ли подготовила его по-настоящему к реалиям, с которыми он столкнулся, возглавив МИ-6.

Бонд не понимает его не потому, что Мэллори непоследователен или нелогичен, а потому, что они говорят на разных языках. И если Бонд хочет научиться с ним работать и узнать, чего же тот хочет, ему нужно найти сначала некую общую почву. Общий язык.

Год назад Бонд решил бы, что ему это нахер не надо. Сейчас же он смотрит на Мэллори, бросающего быстрые взгляды на экран, где транслируется какой-то футбольный матч, и думает о том, что действительно заинтригован.

— Я не большой ценитель пива, — говорит он, — но компанию составить не прочь.

Мэллори кивает и едва уловимо расслабляется. Внешне не меняется почти ничего. Но ещё мгновение назад перед ним сидел человек, не вполне доверяющий ему и ждущий от него подвоха; одна фраза — и это недоверие улетучивается, будто Бонд произнёс какое-то заклинание.

Бонд делает глоток пива и откидывается на табурете, упираясь спиной в стену. Смотрит на экран, где по зелёному полю бегают игроки в бело-синей и чёрно-бирюзовой форме.

— Кто играет? — спрашивает он скорее из вежливости. Познания Бонда в футболе ограничиваются названиями пары команд.

— «Тоттенхэм» — «Суонси». Второй матч сезона.

Бонд кивает, будто услышал что-то очень важное, и делает ещё один глоток.

***

Это становится традицией. После возвращения Бонда с очередной миссии они обязательно встречаются здесь. Мэллори неизменно берёт «Гиннес», Бонд — по настроению, либо светлое пиво (не особо даже вникая в сорт, просто то, что есть на кране), либо виски. По телевизору всегда крутят футбол, если в этот день не играет английская премьер-лига, показывают матчи других европейских клубов — Италия, Испания, Германия, иногда даже Россия. Мэллори комментирует: игры чужих клубов — спокойно, деловито, как будто разбирает действия Бонда на очередной его миссии; игры «Челси» — эмоционально, с негромкими, но экспрессивными выкриками и яркой мимикой.

Бонду совершенно до лампочки, пропустит ли следующий тур чемпионата Петр Чех, кто из арбитров явно ненавидит клуб Абрамовича из идейных соображений и удастся ли Моуринью повторить свои достижения почти десятилетней давности и снова сделать «Челси» чемпионом. Но ему нравится наблюдать за происходящим. Нравится возможность просто сидеть, неторопливо потягивать свой алкоголь и смотреть, как человек, которого он привык видеть максимально собранным и сдержанным, едва не материт кучку миллионеров, не способных уследить за одним мячом.

Есть в этом что-то очень расслабляющее.

— За моими операциями вы следите так же эмоционально? — не удерживается он однажды.

Мэллори бросает на него весёлый взгляд.

— Конечно, — отвечает он очень серьёзным голосом, в котором всё равно слышится тёплая ирония, — и точно так же кричу «ну что же ты делаешь, идиот?!»

Бонд смеётся. Мэллори улыбается в ответ, широко растягивая губы, но не обнажая зубов. Выглядит жутковато.

Разговоры о работе прокрадываются в их диалоги всегда как будто исподволь. Один шутит, другой подхватывает — а спустя двадцать минут они уже обсуждают вполголоса какие-то действительно важные вещи. Это могут быть ошибки, едва не допущенные Бондом при выполнении миссии, или новые разработки Кью, мнением Бонда о которых Мэллори интересуется. Или не очень удачная операция, которую сделали на прошлой неделе 002, которому теперь точно придётся искать замену. Или претензия от МИ-5 связанная, в кои-то веки, с действиями не Бонда, а другого агента. 

Или гениальные идеи правительства, направленные на оптимизацию расходов на разведку и оборону страны, которые явно всерьёз беспокоят Мэллори, хоть тот и пытается говорить о них с привычной сдержанной иронией.

В политических вопросах Бонд не разбирается совершенно и никогда не считал это для себя нужным. Его дело простое: выполнить порученное задание и, если получится, вернуться живым за следующим. Мэллори, похоже, быстро это понимает и больше о политике на заговаривает — во всяком случае, о внутренней.

***

Доверие — очень интересная вещь.

Либо оно есть, либо его нет. Оно не может быть частичным. И его невозможно обосновать рационально: какими бы логическими доводами мы ни оперировали, доверять кому-то или не доверять мы всегда решаем подсознательно.

Однако самое любопытное — это отследить момент, когда оно зарождается.

Бонд помнит их первую встречу, помнит своё впечатление о нём: очередной политик, решивший, что военный опыт, оставшийся в далёкой молодости, позволяет ему лучше других понимать, как устроена разведка. Мэллори был умнее прочих, проницательнее и острее, и это лишь усиливало неприязнь, которую испытывали к нему и Бонд, и Оливия Мэнсфилд.

В их вторую встречу они оказались неожиданно по одну сторону баррикад, практически плечом к плечу против Сильвы и его наёмников. Доверял ли ему Бонд в тот момент? Конечно, нет. Но почему-то позволил ему прикрывать их с М отступление, оставил его за своей спиной, не чувствуя угрозы.

Спустя полтора года Бонд сидит в укрытии в трущобах Каракаса, проклиная всё на свете, и слушает тихий уверенный голос в наушнике. Всё настолько вышло из-под контроля, что вместо координатора — Стивен, приятный паренёк, весьма толковый — Бонду даёт указания лично Мэллори. Беспрецедентная ситуация. В отличие от своей предшественницы, не отличавшейся терпением и часто отбиравшей у координаторов гарнитуру, Мэллори очень чётко разделяет функционал своих подчинённых и никогда не лезет в их работу напрямую.

Кроме этого раза.

— Скажите честно, — просит Бонд, — дело дерьмо?

Он дышит поверхностно и с присвистом, периодически сплёвывая кровью, и лучше всех знает, что дело действительно дерьмо. Но он спрашивает Мэллори — и верит ему, даже когда тот откровенно врёт:

— Не выдумывайте. Бывало хуже.

Бонд улыбается и прикрывает глаза.

— 007, — слышит он через мгновение, а может — через час; время перестаёт быть константой. Он хочет ответить, но почему-то не может. Так бывает во сне. Должно быть, это и есть сон? — Джеймс, очнитесь. 

Голос Мэллори звучит настойчивее, таким тоном он обычно отдаёт приказы, которые ни в коем случае нельзя нарушать, и Бонд реагирует на него, потому что привык реагировать.

— Да, сэр?

— Вы меня слышите?

— Да.

— Здесь небезопасно. Вам нужно добраться до укрытия, из которого вас смогут забрать. Для этого вы должны в точности выполнить мои инструкции. Слово в слово. Вы сможете?

— Когда бывало иначе?

Мэллори сухо усмехается, но удерживается от напрашивающегося ответа.

— Вам нужно встать, — говорит он вместо этого, — пройти по коридору до выхода на улицу.

Бонд с трудом, придерживаясь за стенку и оставляя на ней кровавые следы, поднимается на ноги и делает первый шаг. В груди горит огнём, воздуха не хватает, и он с трудом заставляет себя не пытаться вдохнуть глубже, хотя и сам не помнит почему.

На улице жарко и сухо, в горло забивается пыль, и Бонда скручивает приступом кашля. Кое-как отдышавшись, он стирает с губ кровь и выпрямляется.

— Идите налево. Просто идите, не считайте шаги. Я скажу, когда нужно будет свернуть.

Бонд послушно переставляет ноги и движется в указанном направлении. 

— Расскажите что-нибудь, — говорит он, когда понимает, что снова начинает терять сознание. Голос в наушнике — единственное, за что он может цепляться, и он искренне рад, что это именно Мэллори, а не Стивен — Стивен хороший парень, Бонд знает, что Кью выбирал его специально под него; у Стивена хорошее чувство юмора, и он не обижается, когда Бонд посылает его в жопу. Но Бонду нужен сейчас не он, а тот, кого он действительно знает. И кому доверяет — настолько, чтобы бездумно переставлять ноги, слушая голос. — Как сыграл вчера «Челси»?

Тишина в наушнике оживает, Мэллори делает вдох — и начинает говорить.

Он перечисляет стартовые составы (вспоминает не всех; Бонд снисходительно говорит, что прощает его за это, и Мэллори тихо фыркает в ответ), описывает саму игру — жёсткую, грязную, «четыре жёлтые карточки, вы только подумайте», пересказывает все опасные моменты, неудачные передачи, штрафные удары.

— Налево, здесь, — говорит Мэллори, и Бонд даже не вычленяет эти слова из его рассказа — просто подчиняется машинально, лишь после этого сообразив, что получил соответствующее указание.

На то, чтобы думать над своими действиями, нужны силы, которых у него нет. Поэтому Бонд не думает, предоставляя Мэллори делать это за него.

В глубине души он уверен, что всё это глупая затея. Он слишком тяжело ранен и идти слишком далеко. Он просто упадёт где-то на полпути, и дай Бог ему сдохнуть, не приходя в сознание.

Но Мэллори говорит, что всё получится, в его голосе звучит глубокая убеждённость, и Бонд знает, что просто не может его подвести.

Он делает ещё один шаг. И ещё один. Слушает про гол Ба, вышедшего благодаря ошибке Джеррарда один на один с вратарём и забившего чётко и спокойно, не поддавшись эмоциям. Ещё несколько шагов. Поворот. Остановиться, отдышаться, привалившись к стене. Ещё шаг. «Ливерпуль», вернувшись после перерыва, начинает давить, пытаясь отыграться. Шаг. Шаг. Шаг. Передышка. Шварцер спасает ворота от удара Джеррарда. Шаг. Ещё шаг. Снова передышка — Бонд останавливается всё чаще, перед глазами багровая пелена, но он упрямо продолжает идти. Добавленное время, «Ливерпуль» почти всем составом переходит на поле противника — и некому помешать Торресу и Виллиану, которые закатывают мяч во вражеские ворота с таким видом, будто просто вышли погулять.

Через двое суток Бонд приходит в себя в военном госпитале под Лондоном. Дышать по-прежнему больно, а слабость такая, что тяжело даже держать глаза открытыми, но он, кажется, жив.

Мэллори заглядывает к нему на следующий день, хвалит за успешное выполнение задания и за проявленное упорство.

— Я рад, что вы сумели выбраться, 007, — говорит он с тёплым блеском в глазах.

— Я вот не уверен, что рад, — хрипит Бонд и закашливается. Криво улыбается, чувствуя металлический привкус на языке. — Как сыграл «Челси»?

Мэллори смотрит на него озадаченно:

— Вы не помните?

— Я уже спрашивал? — догадывается Бонд.

По губам Мэллори проскальзывает непонятная улыбка, мягкая и светлая.

— Ничего страшного. Они выиграли.

— Здорово.

— Да, — говорит Мэллори. — Здорово.

***

Окончательно он приходит в себя лишь ещё через сутки. Без особого интереса пробегает глазами свою медицинскую карту — восстановление будет чертовски долгим, но это не новость.

Поднимается с койки, несмотря на возражения лечащего врача, делает круг по этажу, держась за штатив капельницы. Идти тяжело, но он стискивает зубы и идёт. У всех своя реабилитация, одним нужны постельный режим и таблетки по расписанию, другим — просто заставлять своё тело работать.

На середине пути он минует комнату отдыха и останавливается, чтобы сделать передышку. По телику показывают футбол, и Бонд хмурится, пытаясь поймать за хвост какую-то неожиданную мысль. Мысль ускользает, он разочарованно вздыхает и, оттолкнувшись от стены, делает следующий шаг.

— ...прорывает оборону и-и-и ГОЛ! — доносится из телевизора, и Бонд вспоминает.

***

Он не любит вещей, которые ему непонятны.

В его жизни их, к сожалению, слишком много: бюрократические тонкости, в которых он не видит смысла, но которые почему-то считает крайне важными Билл; международные отношения, в которые он не желает вникать, но которые напрямую влияют на то, какие методы он может использовать при выполнении заданий; разработки Кью, инструкции к которым по сложности сравнимы с инструкцией по пользованию туалетной бумаги, одна незадача: с туалетной бумагой, в отличие от них, Бонд справляется и без мануалов.

И отношения с людьми.

Феликса он ценит, пожалуй, именно за отсутствие сложностей. С ним всегда просто. Он ничего от Бонда не ждёт — поэтому его невозможно ни обидеть, ни разочаровать. 

За это же, как бы цинично ни звучало подобное сравнение, Бонд ценит алкоголь: алкоголь всё делает проще. И даже если вместо того, чтобы притупить боль, он, напротив, обостряет её, она всё равно становится понятнее, утрачивая полутона. Всё лишнее отступает, и на передний план выходит первопричина, а не то, что она вытянула на поверхность.

Во всяком случае, так Бонду кажется. Какой-нибудь психотерапевт с ним наверняка бы не согласился, но срать Бонд хотел на психотерапевтов.

Главная проблема с Гаретом Мэллори в том, что он не становится понятнее и проще, сколько бы Бонд ни выпил — с ним вместе или в одиночестве.

Каждый раз, когда Бонду кажется, что он наконец разобрался в своём новом боссе, тот преподносит очередной сюрприз — и непременно усложняет уже выстроившуюся в голове Бонда систему.

И есть ещё одна вещь, помимо алкоголя, которая помогает Бонду справляться со сложностями: это секс. 

В следующий раз они оказываются в пабе спустя почти месяц. Бонд уже дышит без присвиста и может пробежать, не задыхаясь, пять километров, что врач считает потрясающим результатом, а сам Бонд — просто отвратительным.

В играх премьер-лиги перерыв, зато стартовал Чемпионат мира, пару матчей которого Бонда без особого интереса посмотрел дома, где проводит сейчас гораздо больше времени, чем хотелось бы. Без комментариев Мэллори смотреть футбол просто невыносимо скучно, и Бонд использует это как предлог.

Если Мэллори и удивляется неожиданному предложению пропустить по стаканчику холодного пива за просмотром матча Уругвай — Англия, то ничем этого не выказывает.

Вместо того, чтобы смотреть на экран, Бонд всю игру смотрит на него. Не впрямую, а так, как наблюдает обычно за объектом слежки. Заново изучает его профиль, дуги бровей, разрез глубоко посаженных глаз, мягкую линию губ. Как досадливо он дёргает уголком рта, когда Руни теряет мяч, уже войдя в штрафную противника, как вытягивается в струнку на опасных моментах у английских ворот, как постукивает пальцем по столешнице во время штрафных ударов.

Англия проигрывает 2:1 и теряет шанс на выход из группы. Оба мяча в английские ворота забивает Суарес, и Бонд, слушая сдержанное возмущение Мэллори, вспоминает, что это, кажется, игрок ненавистного ему «Ливерпуля».

Бонд допивает давно нагревшееся пиво и предлагает пройтись. В пабе душно, и Мэллори легко соглашается. Оказавшись на улице, он достаёт пачку сигарет, предлагает было Бонду, но останавливает себя, вспомнив, очевидно, о травмированном лёгком — а может, просто решив, что тот не курит.

Закуривает сам. Сигарета белеет между его пальцев, изящных и длинных. Про такие руки обычно говорят «как у пианиста», у Бонда же совсем другая ассоциация: как у снайпера. Чуткие, уверенные, беспощадные.

Не зря штатному психологу МИ-6 никогда не нравились его ассоциации.

Докурив, Мэллори педантично выбрасывает окурок в урну. Бонд думает об этой его педантичности, о выверенности движений, о внимании к деталями; вспоминает его слова о том, как тяжело ему было восстановиться после плена, и неожиданно понимает, что всё это — защитный механизм. Контролировать то, что можешь, чтобы ощущать контроль над ситуацией в целом. Чем слабее он чувствует контроль над Бондом, тем ярче проявляется занудный, мелочный педантизм. Когда же Бонд действует так, как ему нужно, Мэллори, напротив, словно отпускает поводья, позволяя себе некоторые отступления от привычных ритуалов.

Бонд останавливается. Мэллори тоже замирает, сделав лишь один лишний шаг, и выжидательно приподнимает брови. Он явно полагает, что Бонд собирается что-то сказать, но тот преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и целует его, обхватывая за затылок и ощущая на языке горечь «Гиннеса» и сигарет. Целовать Гарета Мэллори оказывается намного приятнее, чем Бонд ожидал.

Мэллори напрягается всем телом и отстраняется, аккуратно, но решительно высвобождаясь из-под руки Бонда. Его взгляд темнеет, но не от возбуждения, а от гнева.

— Мне жаль, что вы восприняли моё расположение как признак... — Он запинается, подбирая нужное слово. По его губам пробегает брезгливая гримаса. 

Затем, так и не закончив, он тяжело вздыхает, а когда заговаривает вновь, его голос звучит уже совершенно по-другому, как у директора, который отчитывает любимого ученика за разбитое окно. Бонд знает, он был когда-то таким учеником.

— Это была неудачная идея, Бонд. Доброй ночи.

Он уходит, оставляя Бонда посреди улицы в полной растерянности. 

В его голове звучат совсем другие слова, сказанные Мэллори не так уж и давно.

«Признаться, я разочарован».

Бонд не вполне может объяснить самому себе, зачем попытался поцеловать Мэллори. Да и, откровенно говоря, просто не привык искать объяснение подобным вещам. Это та область, в которой для него не бывает сложностей. Если он кого-то хочет, он даёт об этом знать. Если получает отказ, то выкидывает ситуацию из головы.

Мысль о том, что он может хотеть Мэллори, кажется сейчас совершенно дикой. А вот мысль о том, что всё это крайне усложнит их дальнейшую совместную работу, — наоборот, очень здравой. И очень, очень запоздалой.

Бонд витиевато матерится себе под нос и, вытянув из кармана смартфон, вызывает такси.


	5. Chapter 5

Бонд говорит себе, что ничего, в общем-то, не потерял. Он прекрасно обходится без футбольных матчей и разговоров о политике, а выпивать отлично может и один — с этим у него никогда проблем не было.

Недостатка в сексе он тоже не испытывает, хотя для этого приходится всё-таки нарушать собственное уединение и куда-то идти в поисках партнёра на одну ночь. Но это тоже не проблема.

В какой-то момент, когда в Лондоне становится совсем тошно, он берёт на чужое имя билеты до Флориды и обратно. Феликс ни о чём не спрашивает, но смотрит внимательно и в постели ведёт себя аккуратнее, чем обычно.

Когда его признают годным к возобновлению службы, Мэллори просто даёт ему папку с заданием, в общих чертах описывает его на словах и отправляет Бонда в Марокко. Никаких ироничных комментариев, никаких добрых напутствий. Его взгляд равнодушен и даже безразличен. 

Нет в нём и того глубокого, болезненного разочарования, с которым Мэллори смотрел на Бонда в тот вечер после поражения английской сборной, и Бонд легкомысленно решает, что всё хорошо.

Не больно-то и хотелось. Профессиональные отношения его тоже вполне устраивают.

Миссия в Марокко проходит без осложнений — если не считать того, что Бонд едва не теряет сознание во время погони по Танжеру. Он всё-таки настигает свою цель, вступает в отчаянную схватку, с каким-то удивлением осознаёт, что едва ли может что-то противопоставить более молодому, более сильному и, главное, здоровому противнику, но всё-таки чудом одерживает верх. И ещё минут пятнадцать просто лежит на земле, пытаясь откашляться, пытаясь отдышаться, пытаясь хотя бы избавиться от чёрных пятен перед глазами. Стивен встревоженно спрашивает, в порядке ли он, и Бонд отвечает, что просто устал.

Это даже не ложь.

В Лондоне Мэллори смотрит на него так, что Бонд на миг забывает о том, как облажался в июне, и почти ждёт приглашения в паб. Но затем взгляд Мэллори снова становится непроницаемым, а Бонду кажется, будто ему врезали под дых.

Хера с два его устраивают профессиональные отношения.

Эта мысль не приходит к нему, подобно откровению свыше; вовсе нет. Это больше похоже на то, как если бы он, разбирая старую почту, обнаружил письмо от умирающего родственника, который пишет, что ему осталось жить пару месяцев и он очень хочет повидаться напоследок, — а на конверте был бы штамп пятилетней давности.

Бонд не знает, что с этим делать. Поэтому не делает ничего.

О возможном объединении разведок начинают говорить в начале января, пока что — вполголоса, как о чём-то страшно секретном. 

Бонд по-прежнему не желает вникать и даже участвовать в этих обсуждениях, но как-то раз проводит вечер в компании Кью, Билла и Ив, каждому из которых почему-то есть дело до грядущих перемен.

— Ты просто не понимаешь, Джеймс, — закатывает глаза Ив. — Тебя же это всё коснётся в первую очередь.

— Как раз наоборот: на агентов «два ноля» наконец-то перестанет жаловаться МИ-5, потому что у нас наконец-то будет доступ к их информации.

— Не припомню других агентов «два ноля», на которых поступали бы жалобы от МИ-5 после операций в Южной Африке... — задумчиво замечает Билл.

— Идея объединения разведок не в том, чтобы просто аккумулировать всю имеющуюся информацию, — занудным тоном, как что-то, что уже задолбался повторять, говорит Кью. — А в том, чтобы, имея единый аналитический центр для обработки этой информации, автоматизировать многие процессы и исключить из них человеческий фактор. 

— Я посмотрю, как они исключат человеческий фактор из беготни по Танжеру, — хохотнув, заявляет Бонд.

Кью пожимает плечами:

— Легко: заменят агентов «два ноля» дронами. 

— Звучит как твоя влажная мечта.

— Мои мечты намного сложнее, Бонд. И они включают в себя защиту собранной информации от недобросовестного использования. Для которой в данном проекте я не вижу места.

— А что думает обо всём этом М? — спрашивает Бонд невзначай.

Ив бросает на него странный взгляд:

— А ты сам как считаешь?

Бонду не нужно ничего считать, он прекрасно помнит ту единственную попытку Мэллори поделиться с ним своими опасениями и тревогами. Но Бонд не проявил тогда никакого интереса, и все свои соображения Мэллори так и оставил при себе.

Он знает, что Мэллори много времени проводит вне офиса, на разнообразных встречах, с которых возвращается мрачным, как грозовая туча. Больше он не знает ничего, и это странным образом вызывает у него чувство беспомощности.

— Да мне всё равно, — отвечает Бонд. — Я просто делаю то, что мне велят.

Билл неожиданно смеётся, словно Бонд сказал что-то очень смешное, следом за ним прыскает Кью, и Ив, хоть и продолжает сверлить его непонятным взглядом, тоже усмехается краешком рта.

Тем же вечером Бонд зачем-то проходит мимо дома Мэллори, хотя этот район ему совсем не по пути, и некоторое время стоит в тени на противоположной стороне улицы. Затем он доходит до паба, где они столько раз сидели вдвоём, выпивает пинту «Хугардена» и уезжает домой.

***

Конец зимы и всю весну Бонд проводит на задании в Азии, курсируя между Бангладешем, Непалом, Индией и Китаем. К маю он уже различает хинди, бенгальский и непали на слух, выучил изрядное количество новых фраз на китайском, которые произносит почти без запинки, и может пройти через любую из трёх границ с закрытыми глазами. Ещё он умудряется травануться чем-то так, что едва не отбрасывает коньки, и наткнуться в местных джунглях на какую-то ядовитую змею, так что в Лондон возвращается похудевшим, кажется, вдвое. Зато — совершенно забыв о прошлогоднем ранении. Непальцы с умным видом утверждают, что это всё целебное действие змеиного яда. Бонд делает вид, что верит им.

В штаб-квартире МИ-6 все будто готовятся к боевым действиям, и не каким-то далёким — а как если бы под окнами уже стояли вражеские танки.

Мэллори в офисе нет, отчёт Бонда принимает Билл — и во всей его фигуре чувствуется то же беспокойство, та же растерянность, тот же страх, которые застыли в воздухе. 

— А где сам? — спрашивает Бонд. Билл выглядит как человек, которому не стоит задавать сейчас каких-либо вопросов, но Ив тоже нет на месте, а Кью вряд ли знает то, что его интересует.

— В МИ-5. Официально — согласует протоколы обмена информацией, которые вступят в силу осенью.

— А неофициально?

— А неофициально, — голос Билла становится непривычно жёстким, — тебя не касается.

Бонд удивлённо выгибает бровь и примирительно поднимает раскрытые ладони.

Новое задание ему выдаёт двумя неделями позже тоже Билл — и как-то особенно серьёзно просит быть аккуратнее. «М сейчас это очень нужно», — добавляет он, и у Бонда застревает в горле уже заготовленная шутка.

Увидеть Мэллори за это время так и не удаётся. Бонд решает, что оно и к лучшему.

В августе «Гардиан» выпускает обстоятельную статью о готовящемся объединении разведок. Её обсуждают в МИ-6 абсолютно все, и Бонд тоже пробегается глазами. Автор приводит примерно те же аргументы против объединения, которые приводили ещё в январе Ив, Билл и Кью, и свои слова подкрепляет справкой обо всех, кто отвечает за процедуру слияния, кто от него выиграет и в чьих руках окажется весь массив информации и ключ от всех секретов королевства. Список приличный, в нём — представители как английского, так и зарубежного бизнеса, несколько крупных политиков, но гораздо больше лиц непубличных, чьи имена на страницах газет увидеть так же неожиданно, как дождь в пустыне Атакама или солнце в Антарктиде в июне.

Бонд выбрасывает всё это из головы и уезжает в Аргентину. Миссия оказывается достаточно ненапряжной, и Бонд даже думает на обратном пути заскочить во Флориду. Но в итоге просто возвращается в Лондон. Снова отчитывается Биллу. Снова получает новое задание от него же. Мэллори он видит один раз издалека, и выглядит тот разозлённым и очень уставшим. Бонд никогда прежде не видел его таким.

В середине октября «Гардиан» выпускает второе журналистское расследование. Ещё больше имён, скриншоты отчётов о средствах, затраченных на слияние разведок и строительство нового Центра Национальной Безопасности, заявления о коррумпированности всей системы, мутные намёки на то, что Англию хотят втянуть в международный проект по тотальной слежке. Бонду особенно нравится справка о Максе Дэнби, который стоит у истоков всей этой реформы и явно займёт новенькое кресло руководителя объединённой разведки, как только с него снимут стретч-плёнку. Справка крайне лаконична: «Бывший однокашник министра внутренних дел». Бонд хмыкает: ничего более порочащего им найти явно не удалось.

Он улетает в Мехико, устраняет террористическую ячейку, едва не разбивает вертолёт на площади Сокало, и лишь по счастливому стечению обстоятельств в новостные сюжеты вместо его лица попадает его же задница, обтянутая брюками. Снимки Бонду даже нравятся.

Он связывается с МИ-6, докладывает об успешном завершении миссии. Почти ждёт, что Билл прямо по защищённой линии передаст ему нелестную оценку от Мэллори, но тот лишь велит Бонду немедленно возвращаться в Лондон. Его голос звучит сдавленно, и Бонд настораживается.

А следом ему приходит сообщение от Ив: «У нас жопа, М смещён и скрывается».

Бонд перечитывает текст несколько раз. Ему кажется, что смысл ускользает от него. Первое ноября трудно перепутать с первым апреля, но у Ив всегда было сомнительное чувство юмора, поэтому они и подружились. Однако он прекрасно знает: она не стала бы так шутить.

Война, к которой МИ-6 готовилась полгода, началась без предупреждения, и к ней явно никто не оказался готов.

В Лондоне Бонд оказывается следующим утром. Билетов на прямые рейсы уже нет, поэтому лететь приходится через Франкфурт. Весь перелёт он не смыкает глаз, читая новости и выискивая в них крупицы достоверной информации. Официального объявления о смещении руководителя МИ-6 нет, и это хорошо. Со всем остальным они разберутся.

Бонд обрывает эту оптимистичную мысль. Он ничего не знает о ситуации. Всё, что ему пытались о ней рассказать, он старательно пропускал мимо ушей, отчасти из глупого упрямства, отчасти из не менее глупой уверенности в том, что никакие реформы не коснутся его самого. Даже теперь, вернувшись в Лондон, — чем он может помочь? 

В штаб-квартире тихо, как на кладбище. Бонд не помнит такого ни после взрыва на Воксхолл-кросс, ни после смерти Оливии Мэнсфилд, но всё становится на свои места, когда он толкает дверь кабинета М и оказывается внутри.

Женщину, сидящую за столом вместо Мэллори, он видел прежде лишь один раз, но узнаёт сразу: Клэр Довар, сменившая Мэллори на посту председателя комитета по разведке и безопасности.

— Я смотрю, подбирать объедки со стола Гарета Мэллори становится для вас традицией?

Она вскидывает голову и холодно поджимает губы. Её взгляд полон злого торжества, но Бонд инстинктивно чувствует затаённую неуверенность.

— Оставьте сарказм для более подходящих случаев, 007, — говорит она. — Вернее, мистер Бонд. Программа «два ноля» временно закрыта. Вы и ваши коллеги отстранены от службы, пока не будет принято решение о перераспределении в другие отделы. 

— Так вы новый М? — Бонд меняет позу на более расслабленную и кладёт одну ладонь в карман. Окидывает Довар изучающим, оценивающим взглядом — не скрываясь и зная, что это заставляет её почувствовать себя некомфортно.

— Я назначена исполняющим обязанности М. Если вы рассчитываете на то, что Мэллори ещё когда-либо окажется в этом кабинете... — Она делает паузу и мерзко, неприятно улыбается: — Мне жаль вас разочаровывать. Впрочем, вам здесь тоже осталось недолго.

— Даже так? — Бонд ухмыляется. К собственному удивлению, он не чувствует злости. Довар — лишь пешка в чужой игре, мелкая дворовая шавка, радостно кинувшаяся метить территорию, как только хозяйского волкодава посадили на цепь. 

— Не думайте, что кто-то забыл о вашем участии в событиях 2012 года. Вы — отыгранная карта. Порченый товар. Все ваши ранения, возраст, психологическая нестабильность... Вы опасны для МИ-6. Но если вы хотите хотя бы не потерять пенсию, постарайтесь не высовываться до завершения слияния разведок. Или же я просто вас уволю.

Бонд невольно усмехается. Тогда, два с половиной года назад, когда Мэллори предлагал ему уйти самому, Бонд считал это проявлением слабости или трусости. Сейчас он знает, что Мэллори не свойственно ни первое, ни второе. Трусость — в том, что делает Довар, до смерти напуганная его непредсказуемостью.

Но до неё ему просто нет дела.

— Я подумал, — говорит Бонд и нахально улыбается: — Нахер эту вашу пенсию.

***

Он пытается найти Мэллори, но то, что не удалось МИ-5, не удаётся и отставному (думать так о себе оказывается больно) агенту МИ-6. Ничего не знают — или не хотят с ним делиться — Билл, Ив и Кью. Ничего не знает Лесли — миловидная курносая брюнетка, работающая секретарём одного из членов комитета по разведке. Ничего не знает Бриггс — бывший сослуживец Бонда по особой лодочной службе, ныне руководящий одним из подразделений спецназа МИ-5.

Вот те факты, которые Бонду удаётся выяснить. В последних числах октября прошло голосование уполномоченных представителей девяти стран о присоединении к программе «Девять глаз». Представителем от Англии выступил Макс Дэнби, хотя Мэллори сопровождал его. Первого ноября в «Нью-Йорк Таймс» должна была выйти статья о совместном проекте нескольких мировых разведок с целью установления тотальной слежки и автоматизации большинства процессов. Статья так и не вышла, но в час дня в штаб-квартиру МИ-6 заявились агенты с противоположного берега, чтобы задержать Мэллори. Мэллори в офисе не оказалось, куда он делся — никто не знал: камеры наблюдения показывали, что он вошёл в здание утром, в двенадцать Ив последний раз разговаривала с ним в его же кабинете, а потом он просто растворился в воздухе. На следующее утро за его столом уже сидела Клэр Довар — но пока Мэллори не задержан и ему не выдвинуты обвинения, его должность официально остаётся за ним. Довар, как исполняющая обязанности М, имеет полное право уволить Бонда. Однако если Мэллори вернётся в свой кабинет — во что не верит Довар, но верит Бонд, — без его подписи это решение превратится в пыль.

О своём собственном положении Бонд думает лишь мельком, краешком сознания. Это — мелочи, которые не имеют пока значения. Сейчас он должен понять, в чём была задумка Мэллори и как он может ему помочь.

Вероятность того, что Мэллори может быть не нужна его помощь, Бонд даже не рассматривает. 

Сообщение от Кью приходит поздним вечером. На первый взгляд, в нём нет ничего особенного: Кью просто заботливо интересуется настроением уволенного коллеги. Не очень в его духе, но ситуация сама по себе слишком непривычна, и Бонд уже собирается закрыть сообщение, но зачем-то перечитывает ещё раз.

«Очень жаль было услышать о твоём увольнении. Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Кстати, у тебя остался мой Гильдебрандт».

У Бонда нет и никогда не было никаких книг Кью — или о чём вообще может идти речь, — и эта фраза слишком похожа на какой-то код, вот только какой? Бонд никогда не запоминал систему кодировок, которую использовали координаторы, и Кью прекрасно это известно. Значит, это что-то простое, примитивное даже. Что-то, что Бонд точно должен понять. Кто такой этот чёртов Гильдебрандт? Что пытается ему сказать Кью? 

В памяти всплывает только один давний разговор. Это было в самом начале службы Кью — когда он только стал Кью, а Мэллори только стал М, и Бонду казалось, что в новой МИ-6 ему нет места. Он попытался тогда подловить Кью на незнании каких-то тонкостей, связанных с огнестрельным оружием. Кью прошёл его незамысловатый тест без единой ошибки, а затем скучающим тоном заметил, что не станет проверять Бонда на знание программирования и теории Гильдебрандта. «Конечно, я знаю теорию Гильдебрандта», — гордо ответил Бонд, и Кью фыркнул: «Нет такой теории, я вообще не знаю ни одного Гильдебрандта в программировании». А вскоре после этого выдал Бонду для очередного задания кастомизированный «вальтер», который иронично окрестил Гильдебрандтом.

Кью нужно оружие?

Или не Кью. 

Бонд вскакивает с места, открывает ноутбук, заходит в установленную на нём программу отслеживания телефонных номеров. Его учётная запись оказывается всё ещё активна, видимо, Билл не спешит лишать его доступа. Программа показывает местоположение: один из старых домов в двух шагах от Трафальгарской площади. Если бы ему писал действительно Кью, программа выдала бы ошибку — в этом Бонд уверен.

До гаража, где он хранит оружие, пешком пять минут. Бонд берёт сумку, вызывает такси, доезжает до Гайд-парка. Полчаса плутает по окрестностям, пытаясь убедиться, что слежки нет, ловит ещё одно такси, уже за наличку, высаживается у Сент-Джеймского дворца и преодолевает оставшийся путь пешком.

На входной двери видит потускневшая медная табличка, при виде которой Бонд невольно смеётся: «Галерея Гильдебрандта». 

Кью уже здесь, сидит за ноутбуком, что-то остервенело печатая. Бонда он удостаивает лишь быстрым взглядом. 

Но Бонд смотрит не на него, а на Мэллори, прислонившегося к окну напротив входа.

— Сэр, — говорит Бонд.

— 007, — кивает тот.

Не произнося больше ни слова, Бонд закидывает сумку на стоящий посреди комнаты стол, расстёгивает молнию и выкладывает небольшой арсенал: два «глока» с запасными магазинами, хеклеровская винтовка, две шумовые гранаты и с десяток обычных. Последним он достаёт бронежилет, и Мэллори удивлённо поднимает брови. Этого он явно не ожидал.

— Я им всё равно ни разу не пользовался.

— Даже не сомневался, — чуть заметно улыбается Мэллори.

— Какова наша цель?

Мэллори смотрит на него внимательно, будто не зная, готов ли ему доверять. Кью поднимает голову от ноутбука и выжидающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вы позвали меня сюда, сэр, — напоминает Бонд.

Он снова вспоминает на миг Каракас, собственное чувство безграничного, абсолютного доверия, и надеется, что когда-нибудь, однажды Мэллори сможет так же безоглядно довериться ему.

Мэллори смотрит ему в глаза ещё несколько мгновений, затем кивает.

— Мне удалось выяснить несколько любопытных фактов о нашем новом друге С, — начинает он. Бонд сначала недоумённо хмурится, затем понимает и, оценив шутку, ухмыляется. — Вам понравится: он был связан с «Квантом», пока тот не распался окончательно. Кроме того, у меня есть прямые доказательства того, что Дэнби намеревается продать все те секреты, доступ к которым получит после запуска «Девяти глаз», у него даже есть уже покупатель.

— Почему вы рассказываете об этом мне, а не премьер-министру или руководству МИ-5?

— Потому что запуск программы назначен на сегодня. На пять утра по лондонскому времени.

— Полночь в Нью-Йорке.

— Именно. У нас просто нет времени, чтобы тратить его на попытки заставить премьер-министра нам поверить.

— Я понимаю, зачем здесь Кью. Но чем могу помочь я?

— Мне не удаётся взломать систему, — подал голос Кью, не отрываясь от ноутбука. — Откровенно говоря, последний час я занят тем, что запутываю свои следы, чтобы не вывести МИ-5 на наше укрытие. У них хорошие специалисты.

«Но я лучше» повисает в воздухе непроизнесённым. Три года назад Кью обязательно сказал бы это вслух.

— Нам нужно пробраться в офис С, — говорит Мэллори, и у Бонда возникает странное чувство. Будто это он — М, а перед ним стоит чрезмерно нахальный и слишком много о себе возомнивший агент категории «два ноля», который просто не знает, когда нужно остановиться.

— Рискованно, — говорит он.

— Я вас не принуждаю. Принесённого вами оружия хватит, чтобы я справился сам.

Бонд усмехается:

— Вы же не думаете всерьёз, что я отпущу вас одного?

Они стоят, разделяемые столом с разложенным на нём оружием, и смотрят друг на друга. Бонд не знает, о чём думает в этот момент Мэллори; сам же он думает о том, что Мэллори выглядит сейчас совсем не так, как он привык. И дело не в армейской куртке, сменившей привычное пальто, и не в чёрном джемпере под ней. У него другой взгляд — решительный, жёсткий. Взгляд солдата, а не чиновника или политика. Такой же был у него во время той перестрелки в Уайтхолле три года назад, и именно поэтому Бонд подсознательно доверился ему тогда.

В уголках губ Мэллори зарождается мягкая улыбка, удивительно контрастирующая с обликом:

— Я надеялся, что вы не сможете остаться в стороне.

— Вы всегда можете на меня рассчитывать.

Улыбка становится чуть шире — и ещё мягче.

— Я знаю, Джеймс. И по-настоящему это ценю, — говорит он, и это первый раз с прошлого лета, когда он называет Бонда по имени.

***

Их всё-таки отслеживают. Машину Кью — за рулём Мэллори, Бонд рядом с ним, сам Кью с ноутбуком на заднем сидении — обстреливают уже на подъезде к зданию Центра Национальной Безопасности.

— Твою ж мать, — шипит Кью, лишь чуть пригибая голову, но не отрываясь от экрана. Бонд коротко смотрит на него, неожиданно осознавая, что так ничего и не знает об их квартирмейстере. У человека, который не теряет самообладание под пулями, должно быть крайне интересное прошлое.

Мэллори выжимает педаль газа, резко выкручивает руль, уводя машину на другую улицу, и лёгкую «тойоту» швыряет так, что Бонду приходится ухватиться за ручку под потолком. 

— Нужно бросать машину и уходить пешком, — говорит он, когда Мэллори выравнивает руль. — Здесь недалеко, успеем.

— Кто-то должен прикрыть отход, отвлечь внимание.

— Это сделаете вы. А я проведу Кью в ЦНБ.

Мэллори обдумывает несколько мгновений, затем дёргает подбородком:

— Лучше наоборот.

— В здании ЦНБ вас могут ждать.

— Я справлюсь. Зато у вас всегда лучше получалось отвлекать внимание.

— Сэр...

— Джеймс.

Он делает вдох и понимает, что не может возразить. Безопасного варианта нет, они оба одинаково рискуют в обоих случаях. Ему остаётся лишь порадоваться, что у Мэллори хотя бы есть бронежилет — хороший, разработка Кью. Не подведёт.

Винтовку Мэллори оставляет ему.

***

Бонд разделывается с преследованием — не слишком церемонясь, но всё же стараясь не наносить смертельных ранений. Впервые за все годы службы в МИ-6 он сражается не на чужой земле, а на родной, той самой, которую поклялся защищать, и люди, которые в него стреляют, могут быть наёмниками — а могут быть агентами МИ-5, точно так же выполняющими своими работу. Среди них могут даже быть те, с кем Бонд знаком — служил прежде или просто выпивал в одной компании.

Тем не менее, напоминает себе Бонд, они стреляют в него, прекрасно зная, кто он, и это даёт ему полное право отстреливаться. Без обид.

Он выбрасывает винтовку, когда заканчиваются патроны, достаёт из кобуры свой верный «вальтер» и уходит к ЦНБ уже напрямик, не пытаясь больше скрывать свой маршрут. Он дал Мэллори и Кью фору в двадцать минут, достаточно.

Думать о том, что они могли не добраться до цели, он себе запрещает.

На входе в ЦНБ он видит три тела в лужах крови, но не останавливается, чтобы проверить пульс. Минует проходную, просто перемахнув через вертушку, идёт дальше. Замечает по пути ещё двух снятых охранников.

Он выходит во внутренний двор, оглядывается, пытаясь сообразить, куда идти, может быть — увидеть ещё одно тело, которое указало бы путь, подобно хлебным крошкам. И в этот момент он слышит выстрел, вскидывает голову в сторону источника звука. Из окна высоко над землёй вниз осыпается каскад сверкающих осколков, заполняя двор тихим стеклянным звоном, — а затем сквозь них пролетает человеческое тело.

Бонду вдруг кажется, что его лёгкие схлопываются. Он пытается сделать вдох, но пережатое спазмом горло отказывается пропускать внутрь воздух. Он застывает на месте как вкопанный и беспомощно смотрит. Смотрит, как тёмная фигура достигает вымощенного плиткой двора. Смотрит, как оно сталкивается с ним, подпрыгивая, будто тряпичная кукла. Смотрит — и не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Вокруг тела начинает расплываться тёмное пятно.

Проходит несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений, прежде чем он всё-таки переводит взгляд на окно, — и Бонд снова начинает дышать, потому что там, в проёме, выглядывая вниз, стоит Мэллори, и спутать его с кем-либо невозможно даже с такого расстояния. 

Они с Кью спускаются вниз. Кью выглядит страшно довольным собой, Мэллори — просто уставшим. Куртка на его плече разодрана, и Бонд, не успевая себя остановить, быстро касается прорехи, но крови нет. Он поднимает глаза, сталкивается с Мэллори взглядами.

— Я в порядке, — говорит тот. 

— О нашем друге этого не скажешь. — Бонд кивает на тело Дэнби.

— Невелика потеря, — сухо отвечает Мэллори. — Хотя живым он был бы чуть полезнее.

— «Девять глаз»?

— Я сомневаюсь, что эту программу теперь вообще удастся запустить, — говорит Кью. — Я торопился, поэтому прибег к не слишком изящному решению.

Бонд довольно ухмыляется:

— Рад видеть, что общение со мной хорошо на тебя влияет.

Кью закатывает глаза, Мэллори тихо смеётся.

Вдалеке слышится полицейская сирена.

— Нам нужно уходить, — замечает Бонд.

— Вам с Кью, — поправляет Мэллори. — Вас здесь не может быть, когда приедет полиция. Записи с камер Кью уже подчистил.

— А вы?

— А мне предстоит долгое объяснение с МИ-5 и премьер-министром, — криво улыбается тот.

— Если вас не пристрелят сразу.

— Мы в Англии, Джеймс, — укоризненно напоминает Мэллори, — в меня никто не станет стрелять. Не беспокойтесь.

Бонд по-прежнему медлит. Мэллори явно уверен в своих словах, и в них есть резон, но Бонд всё ещё не готов оставлять его одного. Не после того, как десятью минутами ранее успел поверить в его смерть.

Мэллори поднимает руку, благодарно сжимает его плечо и мягко улыбается:

— Вам нужно торопиться, Джеймс. Ступайте. Поговорим позже.

Бонд кивает и уходит.

***

— Имеет ли смысл спрашивать, где моя машина? — почти без вопросительной интонации произносит Кью, когда они оказываются на улице.

— Спросить ты, конечно, можешь, — хмыкает Бонд.

— Замечательно, — кивает Кью. — В таком случае, твой «астон мартин» я оставлю себе.

— Какой «астон мартин»?

— Твой, старый. Который люди Сильвы расстреляли в Скайфолле. — Кью смотрит на него искоса: — М не говорил тебе? Остов машины с год стоял в гараже МИ-6, пока он не попросил меня заняться ею. В свободное от рабочих проектов время, так что на восстановление ушло больше времени, чем я рассчитывал.

— М велел тебе собрать заново мой «астон мартин»? — тупо переспрашивает Бонд.

— Но так как ты угробил мою машину — личную, попрошу заметить, — я заберу твою.

— Забирай, — легко соглашается Бонд. Затем смотрит на часы. — Если ты не против, я пойду. У меня есть ещё кое-какие дела.

— Даже знать не хочу, какие у тебя могут быть дела в начале второго ночи.

Бонд, уже отойдя на несколько шагов, взмахивает на прощание рукой. Можно бы вызвать такси, но ему не стоит светиться в окрестностях ЦНБ в это время, поэтому он решает пройтись пешком. Идти больше часа, но он никуда на самом деле не торопится.

Ноябрьская ночь холодна, и Бонд, ещё двое суток назад наслаждавшийся мексиканским солнцем, плотнее кутается в шерстяное пальто, но ни о чём жалеет. Подышать лондонским воздухом иногда тоже бывает полезно. Проясняет сознание. Помогает понять, что действительно важно.

Удивительно, но он думает вот о чём: никогда прежде, выполнив задание, он не оказывался сразу дома. «Дома» не в узком смысле квартиры, чтобы упасть без сил на диван, старательно не прислушиваясь с ноющим ушибам и ранам, а в широком смысле. Дома — то есть в Англии. В Лондоне.

Бонд не помнит, чтобы бывал когда-либо столь сентиментален, не выпив ни капли.

Мэллори возвращается домой лишь под утро и останавливается на пороге гостиной, увидев Бонда в кресле у камина. Тот по-прежнему трезв — поразительное дело, но ему действительно не хочется затуманивать сознание алкоголем, лишать себя той кристальной ясности, которая царит в нём сейчас.

Несколько мгновений Мэллори смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, затем наливает виски в два стакана, протягивает один Бонду и садится в соседнее кресло.

Бонд берёт стакан, но не отпивает, просто держа в ладонях. Прохладное стекло приятно на ощупь.

— Как прошёл разговор с премьер-министром?

— Он был очень недоволен тем, что его потревожили в столь поздний час. — Мэллори устало усмехается и потирает переносицу. Он двигается медленно, как человек, исчерпавший все резервы и смертельно утомлённый, и Бонд думает, что стоило бы просто дать ему отдохнуть. Но Мэллори не просит его уйти, и он не уходит. — Разговор был не из простых. но, кажется, я сумел добиться того, чтобы он меня услышал.

— Это вы действительно хорошо умеете.

— Разве? — Мэллори бросает на него взгляд.

— Да. — Тот не отвечает, и Бонд напоминает после паузы: — Вы хотели поговорить. 

— Боюсь, сейчас я к этому не готов.

Он задумчиво крутит стаканом по подлокотнику, тоже до сих пор не сделав глотка. Бонд заворожённо следит за его пальцами, медленно передвигающимися по стеклянной поверхности. Кресла похожи на антикварные, и на деревянном подлокотнике почти наверняка останется след, а Мэллори явно из тех людей, кого это должно беспокоить. Но сейчас не похоже, чтобы ему было дело до такой ерунды.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл...

— Нет. — Мэллори качает головой. Вздыхает и добавляет с неожиданной откровенностью: — Честно говоря, я не знаю, чего хочу.

Он наконец отпивает виски, затем откидывает голову на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза.

— И какие есть варианты? — осторожно интересуется Бонд.

На губах Мэллори появляется лёгкая улыбка.

— О, — тянет он, — вариантов множество. А если бы прошедшая ночь не была такой изматывающей, их было бы даже больше.

Эта фраза звучит совершенно невинно, но Бонд чувствует резкий укол возбуждения.

— Вопрос в том, — продолжает Мэллори, — чего хотите вы.

— Тебя, — отвечает Бонд, даже не успев задуматься.

В конце концов, он достаточно долго об этом думал. Быть может, даже дольше, чем сам осознавал, — намного, намного дольше. Он больше не агент 007, Мэллори больше не М — пусть даже только на эту ночь, но они свободны от всех обязательств и рамок. 

Мэллори открывает глаза, поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.

— Я действительно очень устал, Джеймс. Да и не вижу смысла в связях на одну ночь.

— Я не говорил, что хочу тебя на одну ночь.

Мэллори тихо смеётся. 

— Ты хоть сам в это веришь?

— Ты поэтому оттолкнул меня тогда? Полтора года назад? — Бонд жалеет об этом вопросе почти сразу же, едва успев его задать.

Мэллори чуть заметно морщится и встаёт из кресла:

— Ты зря пришёл.

Бонд тоже встаёт, делает быстрый шаг, берёт Мэллори за локоть:

— Я пришёл, потому что хотел узнать, что всё в порядке. Сомневаюсь, что прочитал бы об этом в газетах.

Лицо Мэллори совсем близко. Бонд видит тёмные круги под его глазами, видит сетку полопавшихся капилляров, видит щетину на подбородке — это первый раз, когда он видит Мэллори небритым, и почему-то именно от этого перехватывает дыхание. Он поднимает свободную руку, проводит тыльной стороной указательного пальца по колючей щеке, обводит линию челюсти. Мэллори прикрывает глаза и едва уловимо ведёт головой, но не уклоняясь, а наоборот, подставляясь под ласку. Бонд обхватывает его за затылок и прижимается лбом ко лбу. Он чувствует дыхание Мэллори, чувствует его усталость, буквально сочащуюся из всего тела.

Ему нестерпимо хочется его поцеловать, но он медлит, опасаясь снова всё испортить.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо говорит Мэллори и целует его сам.


	6. Chapter 6

В конце апреля в Лондоне тепло и зелено, а типичные городские запахи — бензина, асфальта и бесконечных ремонтных работ — перебиваются ароматами цветущих деревьев. Одно из них — роскошная магнолия, усыпанная бело-розовыми цветками так плотно, что не видно листвы, — нависает прямо над головой Бонда, то и дело роняя вокруг лепестки. Очередной лепесток падает ему на голову, и Бонд стряхивает его неохотно — вроде бы, и стоит, а вроде, и не мешает.

Он сидит на скамейке на одной из аллей Гайд-парка. На дорожке в паре метров от него замерла рыжая белка. Она смотрит внимательно, подозрительно дёргает чёрным носом, пытаясь определить: можно ли что-то взять с этого человека или же стоит поискать другого. Белки здесь очень наглые. Никакого уважения от них не дождёшься.

Бонд разводит руками. В одной из них зажат пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, но нет ничего, что можно было бы предложить зверьку.

Белка всё ещё раздумывает, когда на дорожке появляется ещё один человек. Она вскидывает мохнатые уши — а затем стремительно уносится к скучковавшимся в отдалении деревьям, только и видели её рыжий хвост в траве.

— Пожалел взять угощение? — укоризненно спрашивает Мэллори, опускаясь на скамейку. 

Бонд поворачивает голову и ладонью заслоняет глаза от слепящего солнца. В пронзительно-синем небе, напоминающем скорее об островах в Карибском бассейне, нет ни облачка; можно представить, что он не в Англии, а на той же Кубе. Можно. Но зачем?

— Их и без меня есть кому покормить. Ты видел, какая жирная?

Мэллори хмыкает, явно не убеждённый его ответом.

— Жадина, — беззлобно замечает он. Бонд пожимает плечами.

После смерти Макса Дэнби проект слияния разведок не просто притормаживается — словно в какой-то химической реакции с перепадом давления, пространство сжимается, а затем от эпицентра раскатывается волна, снося всё на своём пути. Дэнби превращается в козла отпущения — и было бы действительно удобнее, останься он в живых, но Бонд совершенно об этом не жалеет.

В ход идёт часть имён из списка «Гардиан» — списка Мэллори, как знает теперь Бонд. Все те, до кого британское правительство годами не могло дотянуться, теперь оказываются уязвимы и совершенно лишены какого-либо прикрытия. От Феликса Бонд знает, что в Штатах происходят аналогичные чистки: президенту тоже не понравилось, что его едва не втянули в то, что могло бы стать самым катастрофическим провалом в истории разведки.

В Англии всем этим процессом тихо и незаметно руководит Гарет Мэллори, назначенный на временную и совершенно неприметную должность при министерстве внутренних дел. Он не светится на публике, не общается с прессой, никто не упоминает его имени — его просто не существует. Другие люди кладут свои головы на карьерную плаху, другие люди получают официальные благодарности от премьер-министра за разоблачение заговора Дэнби. Бонд ворчит, что всё как обычно: невидимый фронт всё так же невидим, как бы ни надрывались либералы со всех углов, требуя прозрачности и подконтрольности, и никто их не похвалит, зато отпиздить всякий рад. Мэллори только смеётся.

Клэр Довар по-прежнему занимает пост временного руководителя МИ-6, хотя в реальности всеми операциями руководит Билл Таннер — и каждый день едва не плачет, умоляя Мэллори поскорее вернуться. Бонд знает, он слышал это сам.

Программа «два ноля» официально по-прежнему заморожена, что не мешает 003 едва не пропасть без вести при выполнении несанкционированной миссии в Северной Корее, а 009 — лишить одну из группировок ИГ пары десятков миллионов финансирования, лишь о половине которых МИ-6 докладывает премьер-министру.

Бонд шутит, что такими темпами МИ-6 может превратиться в прибыльный бизнес.

Все эти пять месяцев он проводит в Лондоне — самый долгий период на его памяти. И первый раз, когда он не изводится от желания поскорее покинуть родину, чтобы любить её откуда-то издалека.

Не в последнюю очередь потому, что ему и здесь есть, чем себя занять.

— Что сказал доктор? — спрашивает он, всё так же щурясь на солнце. Мэллори — ну разумеется, разве можно было ждать иного — достаёт из кармана маленький пакетик с орешками, на шорох которого будто из ниоткуда тут же появляется уже знакомая белка. А может — другая, их здесь полно.

— Ещё месяц.

Бонд вздыхает. Как бы хорошо ему ни было в Лондоне, он не создан для мирной, спокойной жизни — и Мэллори тоже это понимает.

— Потерпи, — говорит он и улыбается — светло и ярко, как будто Бонду мало бьющего по глазам солнца.

— Даже не знаю, — отвечает Бонд, — как дотерпеть.

Мэллори пожимает плечами и отворачивается, переключаясь на белок — их уже две. 

— Быть может, — слышит Бонд, — я придумаю что-то, чтобы скрасить твоё ожидание.

Бонд закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо тёплым лучам. Просто сидеть вдвоём на скамейке под цветущей магнолией, никуда не торопясь и ни о чём не беспокоясь, — неслыханная роскошь, но они оба это заслужили. Небольшая передышка перед тем, как он снова окажется в каком-нибудь Каракасе, а Мэллори — в своём законном кресле, немыслимом без него. 

Подумать только: ещё совсем недавно — каких-то три с половиной года назад — Бонд был уверен, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к нему в роли М.

Столько вещей, к которым он думал, что никогда не привыкнет, стали частью его жизни. Мир, в котором, казалось, ему нет места, снова ощущается своим и родным — а Бонд тот ещё собственник. Своё он готов защищать до последней капли крови.

Он снова смотрит на Мэллори, упрямо не щурясь, чтобы разглядеть его целиком. На Мэллори лёгкое весеннее пальто, тёмно-синий костюм в тёмно-синюю же, едва видную клетку, итальянские туфли из тонкой кожи. За зиму он сбросил почти десять килограммов, и это видно по осунувшемуся лицу и ставшим слишком узкими запястьям; но теперь всё улеглось, и он постепенно возвращается в прежнюю форму. 

Бонд позволяет себе подумать о том, что прячется под костюмом, под тонкой голубой сорочкой, пахнущей одеколоном. О широкой груди, о крепком прессе, сильных руках. С удовольствием чувствует, как реагирует на эти мысли собственное тело.

Ему нравится знать, что эти мысли — не что-то укромное, что он может позволять себе тайком. Не пустые фантазии.

Жаль, конечно, что они в парке, а не дома. И что сейчас день. Хотя они оба уже не в том возрасте, чтобы трахаться в кустах в ночном Гайд-парке. 

Мэллори бросает взгляд на часы, затем впихивает Бонду в руки пакетик с орехами.

— Мне пора, у меня встреча с сэром Джонатаном. Буду сегодня поздно.

«Буду поздно» не означает, что Бонду сегодня лучше остаться ночевать у себя. Это означает, что ему просто не стоит ни на что рассчитывать, если решит остаться на ночь. Но Бонд останется.

В своей квартире он ночевал за это время раз пять.

Мэллори уходит. Бонд снова оказывается один. Если не считать белок, теперь уже трёх.

Бонд бросает им небольшую горсть орехов и парочку отправляет себе в рот. От этих жирдяев не убудет.

***

Месяц спустя они сидят в «Рулс». Даже за тем же столом, что и в прошлый раз, и Бонд уже не пытается угадать, есть ли в этом какое-то значение: он знает, что есть.

Во всём, что делает Мэллори, есть своё значение. В том, какие запонки он надевает на встречу с премьер-министром, в какой угол рабочего стола ставит чашку с кофе и в каком порядке раскладывает папки с документами. Это тоже часть его контроля над окружающим пространством. Теперь, когда Бонд знает, это уже не вызывает у него раздражения или недоумения. 

Они делают заказ. Устрицы и белое вино для Мэллори, куропатка и виски для Бонда. Мэллори чуть улыбается, и к этому Бонд тоже уже привык: он на всё обращает внимание, всё запоминает, даже те мелочи, которые Бонд сразу выбрасывает из головы. 

— За восстановление порядка, — предлагает Бонд, когда им приносят напитки.

— За начало нового витка, — поправляет Мэллори.

Они чокаются — негромко и сдержанно. Они не отмечают ни какой-то праздник, ни годовщину отношений (хотя у Бонда мелькает мысль, что это, в каком-то смысле, и есть их годовщина). Просто желают друг другу удачи.

Завтра Мэллори снова станет М. Король возвращается в своё королевство — настоящим победителем, убийцей дракона. Приказ о возобновлении программы «два ноля» уже составлен и подписан, не хватает только печати, — как и приказ о восстановлении Бонда в статусе агента 007.

Бонд знает, почему сегодня Мэллори выбрал именно это место.

— Нам нужно кое о чём поговорить, — начинает он, и Бонда накрывает дежавю.

— И о чём же?

Мэллори медлит. Когда он заговаривает вновь, чувствуется, что слова даются ему нелегко:

— Я не могу позволить себе отношений с подчинённым, Джеймс.

— А по-моему, после того, что ты сделал с Дэнби, ты можешь позволить себе всё.

Мэллори вежливо приподнимает бровь:

— Предлагаешь выкидывать с шестого этажа всех, кто посмеет что-то об этом сказать?

Они оба знают, что всё было несколько иначе, но прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы на эту тему стало легко шутить.

— Я говорю о другом. Ты показал всем: с МИ-6 шутки плохи. Ты покидал свой пост беглецом, которому грозило обвинение в измене родине, а возвращаешься тем, кто спас всю страну от краха информационной безопасности, а лично премьер-министра — от позора. Им всем должно быть плевать на то, с кем ты спишь, пока ты бережёшь их сон.

Мэллори крутит бокал — два полуоборота по часовой стрелке, один полуоборот против часовой. 

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось, — так и скажи.

— Не хочу.

— Тогда не вижу проблемы.

Мэллори тонко улыбается. В глазах появляется знакомый тёплый блеск:

— Всё-то у тебя просто.

Бонд разводит руками:

— Ты знал, с кем связываешься.

Мэллори смеётся и делает глоток вина.

— О да, — говорит он. — Это точно.

***

— И как скоро тебе это надоест? — спрашивает Мэллори несколькими часами позже, когда они оба лежат и пытаются отдышаться. — Через месяц, через год?

— Я умею быть верным.

— Как долго? — настаивает Мэллори.

На этот вопрос Бонд знает, что ответить.

— Спроси у Англии, — улыбается он.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [brave new world: иллюстрации](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729624) by [littleshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver)




End file.
